


A Sirens Call

by GreyViolet14



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Rachel, Alpha Victoria, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beta Chloe, Beta Dana, Beta Juliet, Evental smut, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is tripping over their own feet for Max, F/F, Fluff, Mark isn't a huge asshole, Masturbation, No Storm in Arcadia Bay, Omega Kate, Plot, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyViolet14/pseuds/GreyViolet14
Summary: In Arcadia Bay where powerful alphas, betas, and very few omegas roam the halls of Blackwell High, each one looking for the opportunity to thrive. Hunting for a mate to fulfill their ‘needs’. Their pheromones aching and reaching out to anyone who attracts them.That is until along comes Maxine Caulfield and ruins everyone’s equilibrium.You see, Max is not an alpha. Nor is she a beta or omega.Max is a siren.Sirens have some of the strongest thralls in the world, everything about a siren entrances people towards them; their voices, appearances, and personalities. However, they are incredibility rare. Only taking up 0.02% of the population. But, they have a unique ability. Sirens can deflect the pheromones of others, leaving them immune to even the strongest of alpha’s call.So when Max- lanky, sweet and oblivious Max, moves to Arcadia Bay… well, she fucks everyone over.





	1. A Sirens Call - A Sirens Arrival

In Arcadia Bay where powerful alphas, betas, and very few omegas roam the halls of Blackwell High, each one looking for the opportunity to thrive. Hunting for a mate to fulfill their ‘needs’. Their pheromones aching and reaching out to anyone who attracts them.

That is until along comes Maxine Caulfield and ruins everyone’s equilibrium.

You see, Max is not an alpha. Nor is she a beta or omega.

Max is a siren.

Sirens have some of the strongest thralls in the world, everything about a siren entrances people towards them; their voices, appearances, and personalities. However, they are incredibility rare. Only taking up 0.02% of the population. But, they have a unique ability. Sirens can deflect the pheromones of others, leaving them immune to even the strongest of alpha’s call.

So when Max- lanky, sweet and oblivious Max, moves to Arcadia Bay… well, she fucks everyone over.

 

Chapter 1 - A Sirens Arrival

Victoria was bored. Even with Courtney and Taylor talking about stupid mindless bullshit and gossip, she still wasn’t entertained; but then again, she nothing really was _. I wish there was more omega’s in this school,_ she thought bitterly, _and of course, the only female omega is a fucking religious saint. She should be lucky no one has lost control yet, or that ‘purity’ or hers would have been fucking long gone._

Victoria could feel the release of her anger and pheromones in the air, making the surrounding Beta’s whimper in unconscious submission. She looked up only to see the weak faces on Courtney and Taylor, and Miss Grant’s disapproving face. Included with a raised eyebrow.

“Miss Chase, it would help if you could control yourself, as you can see you are distracting the class” Miss Grant’s scolded, motioning towards the rest of the class.

She growled softly under her breath, then took a moment to calm down _. At least I have Courtney and Taylor, they aren’t omegas, but they will do for now. That is until I claim a mate, that is. But at this rate, it will never fucking happen in this shithole town._

The bell suddenly rang, to which her two Beta’s obediently packed away her things. Victoria rolled her eyes. _They’ll do anything for a fucking. It’s so pathetic_. She thought, to which she sauntered out the door, her puppets following her two steps behind, failing to catch up to her. _The gossip in the halls are louder than usual, I wonder why?_

Victoria couldn’t help but glance around the halls, where clusters of Beta’s helplessly trailed behind their Alpha’s. One such couple was the notorious player, Rachel Amber and following behind her was the resident punk, Chloe Price. _I fucking can’t believe how weak Chloe is towards Rachel. Doing everything to her beck and call, like a fucking love-sick puppy. It’s disgusting. Doesn’t anyone in this hell hole have any backbone, God?_

Victoria couldn’t help the icy glare she shot at Rachel even if wanted to. Rachel returned the glare with her own all-too-perfect smile, sauntering up towards Victoria and her gang. Victoria’s eyes narrowed, mentally sharping her tongue preparing herself for the battle.

“Well if it isn’t Rachel Amber and oh, look at this. You’ve decided to get a new one” Victoria sneered gesturing towards Chloe, who growled softly. “But I know I shouldn’t be so surprised, after all, you do like taking in strays and making them you’re bitch”

“Not as sharp today than usual, huh Victoria? What, did you lose your touch” Rachel deflected, giving Victoria a mocking smile. Victoria’s blood boiled.

“Just get of my way, you incompetent slut,” Victoria said, seething anger, whilst shoving Rachel with her shoulder. She continued down the hall, Courtney and Taylor dare not say anything to the enraged Alpha.

_That fucking bitch, I just want to wipe that smug look of her fucking face. Victoria thought while navigating towards her next class. At least I have photography next, I can cool down in there. I can’t even believe it’s already been three days in high school and people are already basically fucking each in the hallways. Not like there’s anyone worth having sex within this small ass town, even the Omegas are subpar._

Still frustrated Victoria stormed into her photography class, taking her usual seat around the back of the class. Courtney and Taylor obediently sit next to her, giving her lots of space. Victoria’s mind was still on her encounter with Rachel to notice the other students flood through the class. Finally noticing the mixed flood of pheromones swirling through the air, Victoria looked up observing everyone. Kate Marsh was sitting near the window, doodling in her book. Whilst Alyssa was sitting at the desk in front of her, staring into space _. Probably thinking about how she will never get an Alpha, Victoria thought_. She rolled her eyes. Next flooding in was Rachel and Chloe, who both retired to the other side of the back of the classroom. Not before Rachel sent Victoria a sly smirk. Victoria tightened her glare and instead focused on the arrival of their teacher Mark Jefferson.

Victoria’s glare turned quickly into a smirk at seeing the famous photography teacher, already formulating plans to get on his good side. The class was quite empty that day as well, only having about six people. _The more time I get with him then,_ Victoria thought happily.

“Ok class, now as you all problem know already know, my name is Mark Jefferson,” Mr. Jefferson started off leaning against the table in the middle of the room. “And I will be teaching you photography this year, I will teach you everything you need to know to accomplish your dreams and impress and earn the respect of your peers.”

Mr. Jefferson was about to continue when the class phone started ringing. He looked down, signing then moved over to the phone and picked it up.

“Yes hello…no she isn’t…so she will be here soon...ok… thank you, bye.” Victoria's ears perked at the little of the conversation she heard _. Who isn’t here? I didn’t see anyone I don’t already know in the dorms that might take this class_. As Victoria was running this through her mind she looked back up to Mr. Jefferson who started to talk again.

“Sorry class”, Mr. Jefferson started, “it seems that we have a foreign exchange student coming today and she is running a bit late, she's will be here soon”

Victoria was surprised. _An exchange student? I wonder if she is an Omega_ , Victoria thought excitedly. But it seems like the rest of the class had similar thoughts, curious faces and hungry faces emerged on many of faces in class at the possibilities of an omega.

However, Victoria’s inner ramblings were cut short but the tsunami of pheromones flooding through the class. Victoria’s eyes rolled back into her head in pleasure _. God, what is this divine smell_ , but before she could even finish her thought, the door into the photography classroom busted open. Increasing the pheromones one hundred-fold. And as Victoria looked at the figure emerging through the door, she knew this was the beginning of the end.

She was magnificent.

She had a sharply defined face, with soft pink lips and high cheekbones. With short messy black hair framed her face, sticking out wildly, while just sitting above her narrow shoulders. Her lanky, lean body stood at roughly 6’1, not counting her small black boots. Her black clothes complemented her unusually pale skin. Wearing a long dark V-neck dress shirt that came down just below her mid-thighs, and her black trench coat that sat at her knees. Leaving nearly all her long pale legs open for ogling.

But her eyes were absurdly beautiful, being a kaleidoscope of blue’s, they were captivating and entrancing to look at. The where framed by long, black eyelashes that complemented them perfectly.

The girl stood at the front of the class, a small bright smile gracing her lips, “Hi there sorry I’m late, it took a minute to figure out where the class was” The voice was a series of harmonic symphony’s, surrounding her light British accent, a voice to perfectly match the face. The whole class was staring at this girl in wonder, the other of the two Alpha’s in the room, Rachel had never looked so awestruck and aroused in her life. And if Victoria cared more at that moment, (which she did not, considering she was too busy basically eye-raping the girl) she might have noticed the strong potency of arousal around her.

_This girl is going to be mine_ , Victoria thought as she felt her fangs elongate in her mouth. She wanted this girl, and she wants her now _. God, what is she doing to me?_ But then is some small logical part of her brain, she realized something.

_Why isn’t she submitting to me?_

The whimpers of arousal shooting off Taylor and Courtney, due to the dominating pheromones circling the air should have her begging on the ground.

Even Mark Jefferson was struggling heavily against his Alpha nature as he greeted her.

“Ahh, class this is Maxine Caulfield. She just transferred from Britain” Mark said, still struggling with his eternal nature.

Victoria mind was turning with the information of this magnetic stranger. _Why is she not responding to us? She should be begging for our affection!_

Then in her haze, she recalled upon something she had discovered a few years ago, whilst reading an article, and her eyes widen. Everything made sense. The attraction, her smell, her voice.

She was a Siren.

And Blackwell Academy was utterly fucked.


	2. A Sirens Call - A Sirens Thrall

**A Sirens Call**

Chapter 2 – A Sirens Thrall

Rachel was speechless.

Rachel couldn’t comprehend the sheer and utter attraction she felt for the beautiful girl that had walked through the door. Beautiful wasn’t even a powerful enough word to describe the presences of the magnetic stranger.  

 _She will be mine!_ was the only though running through her head as she sat there in class. Her inner Alpha fighting with every part of her being to go over there and make her submit. _God the things I could do with her_ , Rachel thought, her growing arousal at the sight of the girl; making her shift slightly, allowing her to feel her growing wetness though her panties to her inner thighs. Her eyes rolled at that back of her head in pleasure, sniffing her divine scent.

_I would bend her over that desk and take her in front of everybody, claiming her, marking her, making her submit and beg, while her juices drip down her milky thighs. Making her cry my name with those pretty, pink lips of her in the height of ecstasy…_

Rachel couldn’t stop the onslaught of her perverted fantasies even if she wanted to, allowing herself to relish in the moment whilst staring at the girl of her attractions. However, that moment had come to an end when she had noticed that her strong Alpha pheromones were affecting Chloe. She turned slightly, only to see Chloe whimpering with her head down, her legs crossed tightly. Obliviously aroused due to not only the presences of the new stranger but also the potent scent of her pheromones.

Suddenly Rachels attention was once again captured the mysterious girl, Max, who had begun to swiftly move towards the back of the class, her posture straight but relaxed with a slight smile on her lips. Sapphire eye’s darted around the room, searching for an empty table. Rachel swallowed thickly at taking notice of the arrangement of unique rings that adorned her slim, lean fingers; most of the where ebony black with crystals adorning the tops. She glided gracefully through the desks and chairs and took a seat at the desk at the very back of the class, placing her grey bag and camera holder down. The pheromones seemed to be radiating off her mere skin, making them stronger in closer proximity to her. Rachel was utterly captivated and very, very horny for this girl.

 _But how is she able to resist me?_ She thought in a moment of clarity, _the pheromones in the air are strong enough to have her begging for release! How is she resisting all of this?_ It was this realization that had her discovered that she was not the only Alpha to want to lay claim to the beautiful Maxine. She growled lowly at Victoria, who want emitting her own powerful Alpha scent in hopes of capturing Max’s attention. _Sorry Victoria, this one is mine_. She then smirked at her, challenging her. However, Victoria return the smirk, slightly surprising Rachel. _Oh, so this is how it’s going to be, game on Victoria._

 _But Nothing is making sense, who is this girl? Why doesn’t she smell anything like an Alpha… or a Beta or Omega? What is happening?_ It was at that very moment when she realized why.

_Oh, my fucking god._

_She’s a Siren._

Her eyes widened as she resisted the urge to look at Max. _I can’t believe a Siren is here at school, no wonder she has such an effect on everyone! She is going to be the prime candidate of mate for everybody in this school._ Rachel couldn’t believe her discovery, a Siren, unmated in school. The reason they were sort after was not only their oblivious beauty, but for the fact that they can mate with any ranking Alpha, Beta or Omega. That and they were also incredibly rare, only taking up 0.02% of the population. They are gifted with incredible voices and the ability to change into beautiful aquatic forms in water. They were graceful and elegant, but most of all oblivious. Since Sirens have the strongest thrall known to man, they are unable to feel the effects of all Alpha’s, Beta’s and Omega’s. Even the strongest pheromones are deflected, leaving them completely normal and immune. It was then that Rachel realised that this was going to be harder than she thought. L _ooks like Victoria has already figured it out already_ , Rachel though noticing the shocked look that appeared on Victoria’s face _. But I’m going to get her first, I might not have my pheromones but at least no one can resist my flirting. I’ll have her begging on her knees._

But what Rachel and Victoria had not yet to noticed was that Maxine was even more oblivious than they had given her credit for, for she is completely unaware of the hurricane of emotions that she was spending. Instead of being worried about the next coming year, having to live with several unmated horny girls for the next year, she found herself excited for the opportunity to gain new friends. However, it seems like none of these girls will be looking for friendship with Maxine. 

 

Hey guys, I hope you like the story so far. I really wanted to take a different spin on A.B.O and instead of it just being pure sex and dominant and submissive themes. I want you to know that Max will be OOC and this will be an ALL-FEMALE harem story. However, it will not just be her having copious amounts of sex with every character. It’s going to have a slow and agonizing burn with all characters.  

Please comment and follow, this is my first story and I would like to know what you guys think about it so far. Anyway, I’ll be updating again soon, peace out guys.


	3. A Sirens Call - A Sirens Life

**A Sirens Call**

Chapter 3 – A Sirens Life

The wind whistled a beautiful tune as it was sliced in two from the speed of the motorcycle as it swerved through the twisting road. Maxine was enjoying the presence of the forest as she explored the area, she watched the dusty light filtered through the tall trees, as the animals danced around the bushes. _God, I love it here already,_ Maxine was captivated whole-hearty by her surroundings.

I wonder what the town and school are going to be like, she thought not containing her excitement at the prospect of attending one of the most prestigious art school in the country. _I think I’ll stop here for a bit_ , Maxine took off her helmet and black coat, leaving her in her loose grey V-neck dress shirt and boots. She ran a ringed hand through her messy hair and began tracking through the forest, her camera clutched in her other hand. _I know I should be getting to my new school, but I cannot miss this opportunity. It’s simply too beautiful to pass up._ Maxine was happily taking photos of the native animals, just enjoying the serene atmosphere. Her boots crushing though leaves, her lean body weaving through rocks and fallen trees, until she suddenly came across exactly what she was looking for; it was a large waterfall, around fifty meters tall that was cascading streams of flowing water into a small beautiful lake. _Thank god, I was hoping there would be somewhere I could relax with worrying about people seeing me in my Siren form._ She breathed a sigh of relief, as she felt the magnetic pull towards the water coaxing her to jump in. 

 _Not today, not now. I’m already late for my first day of school. I should probably get going, now that I think about it_ , and with that though she quickly ran back towards her motorbike, strapping on her helmet. _But I’ll be back, I promise you that for sure_. She smiled as she continued back towards the destination of her new school _. At least I only have to attend class today, and then I can unpack. It would be hell trying to unpack in the morning, besides I don’t want to miss the first day of school. It would quite embarrassing and I don’t want to draw any attention to myself._ Her mind felt more at this realization, her parent had someone from their office who was going to drop off her stuff for her new dorm.

Then once she had turned expertly around a narrow corner, she found herself looking at the new hometown, she could see the whole town from coming down the hill towards the city. She took a moment to admire how the sea seemed to glitter from the sun, and how the lighthouse on the cliff completed the seaside look _. It looks so pretty, so untainted_ , letting herself drown herself in the thoughts of her new home.

Soon enough, she is driving her motorbike through Arcadia Bay, her bike earning the attention of many people passing in the streets. Maxine continued to follow the directions of the signs towards her school. _Ah, it’s just up over here, ‘Blackwell Academy’ that sounds about right_. As she approached the school, she couldn’t help but marvel at the building. It was a huge red brick structure, with a large front courtyard, littered with students. The surround trees and forest contrasted well with the atmosphere of the academy.

 _I’m going to need to grab my schedule before I head to class_ , she realized, hopping off her bike that was now parked in front of the school. She grabs her coat and started striding through the middle path towards the entrance of the buildings. Little did she notice the hunger radiating off the nearby students, who wear ogling her and sending flirtatious and lustful glances. Hoping to capture her in their thrall.

But no, Maxine didn’t even notice this happening. Even when one very confident Alpha decided to try and advance onto her. He came up to Maxine his posture reeked of arrogance and strong pheromones, as he stood in front of the path, trying to grab her attention.

However, Maxine doesn’t even register his seductive looks as a flirtatious gesture and simple side-steps him gracefully, sending him a friendly polite smile while continuing her journey. Leaving the boy in shock, and with a horrible erection.

The hallways were noticeable empty, _god I really must be late, shit. I need to find this office_. Then out of the corner of her eye, as she turned a corner, she noticed a young, pretty lady sitting at a desk, filling out paperwork _. Found you_ , she thought while smiling and walking over, her relaxed posture slightly at the sight of the woman.  Said woman at the desk, looked up quickly noticing the beautiful girl standing in front of her. She gulped nervously and shift her legs, students’ pheromones making her very aroused. She couldn’t help but just gawk at the new student, her body unconsciously dripping from the very sight of her.

Max, not knowing the effect she brought upon the woman, just smiled a toothy grin, her short black locks slightly covering her eyes as she tilted her head.

“I’m sorry I’m a bit late, but I’m new here and I was wondering if I could please grab my schedule? My name is Maxine Caulfield, I hope I’m not too late, traffic on the highway isn’t what I’m normally into.” Max said, her British accent light, airy and very sexy. Especial to the woman across from her, who was near the verge of an organism by the sound of her voice. Blushing furiously while fumbling about with all the paperwork she quickly found the schedule and handed it to the girl.

“I…I, I ah found it, I found it. Yes, here you go. I will, umm call your first class for you and tell them you are late.” The woman was proud of herself that she didn’t stutter around the end of her sentence, and she handed Max the piece of paper.

“Oh, thank you very much. I appreciate it a lot, thank you again. You have a lovely day now” And with a grateful smile, she was off towards her very first class. _God, It's so beautiful here, I hope I meet some amazing artists, it would be nice to know some people from around here. But I’m sure I’ll find someone in the dorm who can show me around and stuff. I think I’m really going to have a lot of fun this year, and with that,_ though in mind she rounded the corner towards her first class of the day; photography. As she approached the door she could hear the quite muffling sounds of what seems to be her new teacher talking. _Here goes nothing_. She opened the door to her classroom, and walk in slightly, seeing a few students at desks, her eye’s landed on what seemed to be the teacher of the class. He was leaning against the desk of the middle of the room when his glace shot to her presence.

She gave the class a smile, “Hi there sorry I’m late, it took a minute to figure out where the class was”

Her teacher swallowed a little bit, his eyes glazed as he stared at her before composing himself.

“Ahh, class this is Maxine Caulfield. She just transferred from Britain” He said, grinning. “Go find yourself a seat, we have only just begun the lesson”

She gave him a grateful smile, before sliding through the tables to search for the perfect seat. While doing so, she discreetly allowed herself a moment to observe her fellow classmates. However, her gaze was cut short from the sight of a completely empty table. _Bingo_. She placed her stuff down and took a seat on the wooden chair, crossing her legs while her arms grabbed her notebook, seeing it being covered in doodles and drawing and paint.

She looked up at the teacher, whose name she had learned was Mr. Jefferson, and gave him her full attention to the lesson, fascinated. Not even noticing the looks of lustful pining the students and Mr. Jefferson were sending her way. Mr. Jefferson had to take a few moments to compose himself enough to talk normally and continue with the lesson. His own inner Alpha calling out to her and the erection in his pants was proving that. He could smell the arousal rising off the other students in the room, even Kate Marsh was blushing at the sight of the beautiful girl.

Everyone wanted a piece of Max.

But Max, living in peaceful, beautiful bliss, did not see the lust, love and attraction others held for her. All she wants is to lay low and have some fun, but little did she know that she was going to be the cause for the mayhem of Blackwell Academy.

Thank you everyone who is following the story so far! I really hope you guys are liking it so far, I will be updating frequently for a while. I want to know what you guys think so far and I would really appreciate it if you could share the story around a bit! I will be posting it on Archive of our own once I can get permission. Anyway, next up more Maxine and her obliviousness, but with a dash of Dana and Juliet mixed in there.

P.S I don’t own life is strange of any of the characters. Although I wish I did! But, alas, I, unfortunately, do not.

 


	4. A Sirens Call - A Sirens Time

A Sirens Call

Chapter 4 - A Sirens Time

Max Pov

I didn't know what to expect walking into Blackwell High, I thought it would be like every other high school movie, filled with love stories and Werewolves finding their life-long mates in school and other weird unrealistic clichés. But walking through the halls of Blackwell, it opened my eyes to the etherealness of going to a boarding school. I felt like I was floating, I've never been around so many people at once. Students leaning against lockers and groups of boys swaggering down the halls, it was so full of life and diversity. Everyone looked different and had their own unique style and personality.

I continued my evaluation whilst walking down the hall, I couldn't help but grin at the odd looks everyone was sending me. _It must be because I'm new, my presence will die down soon, I just can't believe my first day of high school is finished. It destroys home-schooling, maybe I can find some friends in my dorm._ I banished my thought from the feeling of buzz in my pocket. Picking out of my coat pocket I looked at the text my father had sent me.

_Hey sweetie, hope you had a good first day! Jeffery is outside with your stuff, I'll talk to you tonight. I'm trying to fend off your mother who is trying to grab the phone. Please answer tonight and tell your crazy mother to stop hyperventilating and that your fine. Love you, bye!_

I chuckle and ran my hand through my hair, cause a few more people to look at me weirdly in the halls _. Mum panicking once again, not surprised one bit, mum nearly had a bloody heart attack when I told her I was coming here, I love her but bloody hell._ I couldn't help but roll my eye's lightly and smile at the memory of mum clutching onto my arm and crying melodramatically as I told her I was going.

While in my memories, I felt a rather abrupt force swing my shoulder back onto one of the lockers in the hallway. My eyes immediately travelled to the hand gripping my shoulder, and I came across a long feminine hand with blood red manicured nails digging in softly into my skin. My wondering eye's travelled through past a slim, exposed arm up to a soft neck and final landing onto a pair of piercing blue orbs. I realized she is one of the girls who I had photography during my first class. I smile at the girl; our bodies were pushed close together gave me the opportunity to observe her further. She had sharp elegant features and short neatly cut blond hair, her pink lips were pursed as she looked at me. Her clothing looked quite glamorous and expensive, wearing a silk white blouse on with a black collar, pair with a black pencil skirt and heels.

 _Maybe she wants to introduce herself, Werewolf customs always have confused me, this must be another form of greeting_. Upon seeing the woman holding my arm, I realized just how long we had been in that position. Not wanting to seem rude for not introducing myself, I gently take my left hand and clasp the girl's empty hand while placing my right hand on top.

"Hello" I whispered kindly to the pretty stranger holding my arm. She looked startled at my actions and greeting. I furrow my eyebrows, not quite understanding what caused her reaction, but continue regardless. "What is your name? I'm sorry if I don't understand the typical werewolf greeting, but taking hold of someone's hand is the customary greetings of Sirens"

"So, you are a Siren, little one" The girl spoke smirking, moving her body closer to me.

"Yes, indeed I am a Siren" I stated, looking in confusion at the girl. "However, I disagree with the fact I am called short, without your heels, I would be taller than you." The slightly irritated look forming on her face made me quickly try and divert the conversation.

"Oh, I know you, we had photography class together," I said, giving her a big grin, looking straight into her eyes. I take away the hand she held on my shoulder and gathered it in my clasp and shook it lightly. "Well I'm Maxine, but please just call me Max. It's nice to meet you but I would rather like to know your name" 

"Victoria. Victoria Chase. But don't worry you'll be screaming it soon enough, come on why don't we go on up to my room- "

At the mention of the dorm rooms, I realized that I am late for picking up my stuff in the parking lot. _Damn it and just when I might have made a friend._

"I'm sorry Victoria, but I have to get going. It was a pleasure to meet you and I will see you soon in photography"

"wait, but- "she faltered as I swivelled around her, heading for the parking lot. Her astonished face was the last thing I saw before opening the doors. _I hope I didn't make Jeffery wait too long, I shouldn't have lost track of time, but that was just so nice of her to go and introduce herself to me like that, even if it was a tad unusual. I hope I meet more people around here, they seem quite nice, who knows? maybe they'll be some nice girls in the dorm._

 

Thank you, everyone so much for following and liking the story, I hope you like this version of Max, because from here on out it will mostly be in her perspective. I just wanted you guys to see the kind of mentality that Victoria and Rachel had around Max, giving you guys a taste of what their thinking through the eyes of an Alpha. But anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying it and please don’t be shy and please comment. I don’t bite, I swear!

Anyway, peace out my peeps,

GreyViolet14


	5. A Sirens Call - a Sirens Nest

A Sirens Call

Quick shout out to my first two reviewer,

Wishednighty20

ShatteredCrowns 

Thanks guys, hope you enjoy...

Chapter 5 – A Sirens Nest

Max Pov

I stride down the footpath toward the carpark, _God this campus is bloody huge, thank god for mum dragging me along for her nightly walks_. I was close to pulling out my hair in frustration when I turned a corner and immediately recognize the figure leaning against the hood of a car, cigarette in hand.

“Jeffery!” I cheered, dashing up towards him to pull him into a tight hug, while inconspicuously flicking away the cigarette out of his hands.

“Hey there darling, did you miss me that much” He pulled away from me a bit, and I look into his soft brown eyes. He is quite the catch, being quite the handsome man. He was muscular and tall with a clean-cut beard and classically beautiful features.

“I’ll always miss you, you big goof,” I remarked back hitting him lightly, “But seriously, how is mum? I’m not so worried about dad, but mum keeps sending me voicemails about how life is so cruel, and teenagers are the scum of the earth. She also keeps saying that “mothers girl”, which is apparently me, should start dressing like a homeless thirty-two-year-old man with HIV.”

“That’s your mum for you, she and your father have been worried sick about you, even if your dad doesn’t show it that much. He’s been enchaining more crystals than usual, saying that he will send them to you when he’s finished. He misses you a lot, but he wants you to succeed and meet new people”

“That sounds a lot like my father, tell him I miss him too and mum as well”

“I will darling, but come on, let's grab your stuff. I’m sorry I won’t be able to help take some of your furniture and gear up into your room” he told me with an apologetic look upon his face, I laugh lightly and gesture to my arms.

“I don’t have these for nothing, but it’s really ok, I was the one who was late anyway. Sorry about that as well, I was just meeting someone from class.”

He raised his eyebrows at the mention of my classmate

“Was she nice to you? I would hate to have to go beat up someone on your first day”

I tried to glare at him, but the curve of my lips and my own raised eyebrow betrayed me.

“No beating people up, now come on let’s get the stuff out of this otherwise we will be here forever”

And with that we continued to grab my stuff out of the large car, placing it down upon the pavement. When we were finished Jeffery turn back around towards me and gave me another bone crushing hug.

“You be safe now”

“I Promise”

“Oh, and one more thing, here,” he said, taking my hand. He places a pair of keys in my hand.

“What is this for?” I inquired in confusion.

“Your father asked me to give this to you, he said that you can’t do road trips and have fun with your friends when you only have a motorcycle.”

“But- but, how in god’s name are you going to get home?” I stuttered surprised by the gift _. I’m going to murder dad for giving me this without telling me_. “Isn’t that”, I said gesturing to the large car park in front of us, “Your only ride?”

“Oh no this IS my car; your car is over there” and then I turn my body to the direction of his gesturing hand. My jaw dropped so far, you’d think that it hit the core of the earth. It was a car I recognized immediately, it was my fathers prized black 1965 Chevrolet Impala ss.

“Jesus fucking Christ, he actually gave me his car? I was joking when I asked him if I could have it before I left. I should have known that look he gave me was for a reason.”

“He was so bloody excited to give this to you, he really wanted to give it to you himself, but you know he had work. Now I really do have to go now, you have fun now. But not too much fun.” He said pointedly, a smile on his lips.

“Thanks again Jeffery, have a good day- oh and tell Claudia I said hello as well” I cheered to him as he backed out of the parking lot, leaving me alone with my stuff.

Well, that was true until I felt a presence insert themselves into the vicinity that was my presence.  

“Hey there, could I help you with that?” came a voice from my right, a boy was standing next to me. “But only if you let me help you break in up your bed as well,” He asked leaning against the car, his body close to my own.

“Oh thank you very much for the offer, but I’m fine” and with that statement, I allowed my hands to grip the sides of my multiple suitcases, and lifted it with ease.  _I’ll grab the rest of my stuff when I unlock my door, thank god this area is for dropping off furniture. It would have been packed a few days ago. I guess there are perks for being a few days late for school, huh_. With that though I made way through the door of the dorm building, weaving through students and making my way up to my dorm level. I had a look around, multiple doors and rooms showed, all of which had a little whiteboard displayed out the front. It seemed that one of the doors was, in fact, open, and had music playing lightly through the halls. _At least they have good taste_ , I thought and peak my head around the side of the door, only to see the room being completely empty. _Must be having a shower or something, I’ll meet them soon enough anyway, for now, let’s just set up my room and get stuff sorted out. At least I get a little privacy though, it seems that everyone it out._

I shrugged, readjusting my grip on my luggage _. Here goes nothing._ I step in front of room number 219, my room. I grab the chunky set of keys out of my pocket and open the door. _Wow, it’s so spacious and cozy. I can’t wait to get settled in, and that nock in the corner is going to be the perfect place for drawing or rocking out some tunes on my guitar._ I observe my new room, the walls were made of planks of polished dark redwood, which looked unearthly against the light through the windows. My feet contacted with the dark grey carpet, which was soft and spotless. _So soft. Wait, focus_. I still need to go grab my stuff before someone takes it. So, with that, I settled down my gear and race downstairs.

_Thank god that’s all done, it was tricky trying to maneuver the couch and bed in through the staircase, but it was well worth the effort. But I must thank whoever left their music on, it was so nice to have that playing in the background_. I was currently sitting on my newly made bed and looking at the room arrangement I had achieved so far. My bed was in the corner of the room, with my traditional black covers displayed, my leather couch that I used to have back in the attic at home was on the other side of the room, having a few unpacked cardboard boxes lying on top. My desk was placed in front of the window, it already being littered with stuff and my photos and knick-knacks that I still hadn’t placed. My bookshelf was the only thing to have been filled and completed having all my favourite novels and art books. I sigh and look up at the wall above my bed, “The Max Caulfield Photo Memorial Wall" showcased basically my whole life in a series of captured photographs. _So close, yet so far. At least I don’t have heaps of unpacking to do or is this just my denial kicking in_. I twisted my body around and clutched my favourite pillow, it was the one me and mum sewed together whilst visiting grandma _. Maybe I should get some rest, but kind of want to go introduce myself to the other girls in the dorm. I haven’t heard anything in a while, maybe there was some sort of party or gathering_. My thought was cut short by the sound of two girls coming out through the hallways.

“I can’t believe the guys we hired didn’t even have the decency to help us bring our stuff in! They just left it there by the side of the curb and I can’t carry up an entire fucking bed by myself.” The conversation made my ears prick. _Wow, that really sucks, I can’t believe they would do something like that._

“I know that guy is a dick Dana, but I will help you take your stuff up”

“Juliet, I love you, but you couldn’t lift a stick with both arms” the voice, whose name I assume is Dana replies. _Maybe I can help them? this could be the chance to meet people. Look at me, socializing, I’d never thought I’d see the day_. I sat up from my bed and walked through the door, peaking my head around at an angle finding the two girls standing in front of one another, the shorter of the two was leaning against the front of the door. _They are quite pretty, aren’t they? It seems like all the girls from around these parts are a creature of beauty. Maybe it’s a werewolf thing._ The girl leaning against the door had a natural tan, lightly covering her skin, she wore denim skinny jeans and a tight-fitting, long sleeved blacktop. He hair was pulled back into a flawless ponytail, enhancing her geometric-styled earrings.

The girl standing in front of her had her hair pulled into a light bun, her black-rimmed glasses sat prettily against her small nose, strands of loose hair danced around her ears and face. The loose jumper she had on barely covered her shoulder and her black jeans and shoes completed her look. I also noticed that she was holding a rather large book in her hands, I narrow my eyes and my face lit up in joy as I read the cover, _‘The Narnia Chronicles’. I can already tell we are going to get along swimmingly, thank god there is someone else I can fangirl about books too, all I need now is someone who loves anime and music and I’m set for life. I wonder if she has read ‘Stardust’. OK time to stop, I’m here to help these girls, not scare them away from ever talking to me again._

I stop my internal churning and take a few steps into the hallway. My presence with the girls was immediately noticed as they turned to look at me shocked. I smile meekly at them, instinctively running my hand through my hair.

I talk a few more step towards them and place out my hand, _here goes nothing._

“Hi there, I’m sorry but I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation and was wondering if I could help you. Oh, and I’m Maxine, but please just call me Max. I just moved in today and would more than happy to offer you my services”

I gently grasp the taller of the two girls hand and held it lightly. I look into brown eyes as I watched her face go a peculiar shade of red, her eyes turning a slight green. God, I really need to find out the normal greeting for werewolves, this must be confusing the hell out of them judging by the looks of things.

“I’m sorry if my greeting is a bit usual, I don’t quite know the correct way of greeting a werewolf, so I am sorry if I offend you” I spoke softly to both the girls, taking my hands out and grabbing the hands of the other girl, who looked even more shocked and embarrassed.

“it really is a pleasure to meet both of you, but could I perhaps ask for your names?” The girl with the glasses spoke first.

“My name is Juliet, yes…yes…ummm. Watson. Juliet Watson. It is…ah…nice to meet you Max” I smiled softly to her, she looked very embarrassed, she had her head down toward the ground, her face and cheeks were tinted with red, as her glasses were threating to fall off her nose. Her friend, however, spoke next, capturing my attention towards her once more.

“Yeah, um, my name is Dana. Nice to meet you as well” Dana seemed to be more confident then Juliet, but the fidgeting and shuffling of her body topped with the blush on her face and ears betrayed her. She looked me straight in the eyes, her glaze containing an emotion I couldn’t define. She looked a little nervous now, biting her lower lip and gripping her arm.

“But, um, I would really like it if you would help me. I heard that Sirens are good in be- wait! I mean at beds! Oh gosh, I’m sorry, I mean at lifting stuff. I heard that you have strong arms for lifting peop- I mean things!” The girl looked like she was on the verge of a mental breakdown. He hands shaking and her eye’s searching wildly.

I just smile warmly at her, clasping her hands in my own once more and said,

“Come on, no time to lose now. Let’s get your stuff before the sun goes down and thank you for thinking I’m strong, but since we are now exchanging complements I would like you to know that you have remarkable features.”

What I certainty wasn’t anticipating, was for her to faint. That wasn’t my intention at all.

Hey there my peeps, I just want to thank everyone who has been reading my story so far! I wrote an extra-long chapter today, because my life is boring and uneventful. But when you guys look at Max’s personality in this story, don’t expect her to act the exact same as in the game. If you guys out there are reading this and have watched Ouran High School Host Club, then you already have 187% more of my respect. But I want her character to resemble that of Haruhi, being observation but completely oblivious when it comes to romance of any sort. Please don’t be shy and comment, I would love to hear what you guys think and which couple you ship (Cause I’m leaving all options open for discussion! so get your votes in while you can!).

Anyway, until next time my peeps!

GreyViolet14  


	6. A Sirens Call - A Sirens Heart

A Sirens Call

Chapter 6 – A Sirens Heart

 

I quickly reached forward and grasp Dana’s underarms, her body leaning forward onto mine. Her body felt noticeable warm compared to my ice-cold skin, her head rolled into the crook of my neck.

“Oh my god, Dana are you okay?” Juliet said, her voice laced with worry, placing both her hands on Dana's arms. Dana's head lifted slightly off my shoulder as she spoke in a quivering voice.

“So cool, ahhh...smells so good…”

I wrap my right arm tightly around her waist while using my left hand to cup her left cheek and bring her face to my own. I narrow my eyes as I observed her for any noticeable problems, everything down her cheeks, neck, ears, and chest was bright red. I notice that she was breathing heavily, having a thin layer of sweat covering her body. Her mouth was curved into a lazy smile and her eyes were hazy as she locked her glaze into me, grinning.

“Please max, please help me. Touch me, it keeps burning, it feels so good… ahh.” Dana begged her grin being replaced with an odd look. I gently place the back of my hand upon her burning forehead. _Poor girl must be having a fever, she must like how cold I am. But I will have to take her to Juliet’s room, considering her room is empty_. I look toward Juliet, who is giving me a mixed look of worry and embarrassment.

“She has a fever it seems, she will need to rest and sleep. Could she perhaps sleep in your room?” I inquired directing my full attention to Juliet who was standing only a hair’s breath away, when my eyes locked with hers she blushed and stepped away, nervously. _I should try to be a bit gentler with her, she seems quite shy. I don’t want to make her uncomfortable. I hope I haven’t scared her away, she seems so nice._

“Umm my bedroom still hasn’t been set up and still has boxes everywhere, can she say in your room for a bit… only if you don’t mind of course!” she replied, fumbling with her hands and biting her lip.

“That’s ok, why don’t we go back into my room then? We can get her comfortable” I say to her. I twist my arms around and move Dana into a bridal style position in my arms, I felt her head nuzzle into the crook of my neck.

“you smell so good, please take me, Maxine. I’m so hot…” I furrow my eyebrows, at her mumbling voice, not quite being able to understand her. I look towards Juliet, and smile, gesturing with my hands toward my room.

“come on, let's get her on a bed and getting some rest” Juliet nodded and followed me into my room, I heard a light gasp behind me as we entered.

“Wow your room is so nice”

“Oh, thank you, I still have a bit of unpacking to do though” I took Dana who was in my arms and lightly placed her on my bed. I turn my head slightly seeing Juliet looking around my room, her hands were fidgeting behind her back, her eyes inspecting my room with deep fascination.

“Please make yourself comfortable, you can have a seat on my couch” I stated softly, her eyes widen a little bit as a blush developed on her face.

“Umm that’s ok, it’s fine really. I don’t want to impose” she said her glaze was cast downwards towards my floor and feet shuffled awkwardly _. Have I upset her? I really hope I haven’t, maybe I said something without realizing?_

I step forward and place my hand on Juliet’s shoulder, she looked up in surprise and locked eyes with me. _Am I really that scary? Do I really frighten people this much that she can barely say two words to me? I just… I just want some friends._ I part my lips as I look at her, these overwhelming thoughts running laps through my head.

“I am sorry” I whispered to her, my face remorseful. She looked up at me in suddenly, almost shocked at my confession. I go to take her hands again, but I hesitate and retract them. She opens her mouth, but before she could speak I continued. “I’m so sorry if have done something to offend you…I’m not… I’m not used to interacting with other creatures other than my own kind. If I have done something to offend you, please forgive me, I was only trying to be polite. But it seems like I mucked that up as well” I looked down in shame, sorrow was written plainly across my face when I feel a strong grip grasp my hands. I look up to see Juliet’s panicked face.

“God no! oh my god, I am so sorry if I made you feel like that! I’m such an idiot” she said, her words spilling out of her mouth rapidly as she took our conjoined hands and held them against her face. “It’s just that I’m just shy, and you were being so nice to me and Dana, even though we are Beta’s. It just caught me by surprise, and trust me, you were not being rude at all! If anything, I was being rude by not talking to you… I’m just not used to talking to anyone other than Dana and I tend to just get a bit nervous and shy. And now I am rambling, but please do not blame yourself! I would love to be friend with someone so kind and chivalrous as you… I mean only if you want to be friends, I mean!”

By the end of her speech, the entirety of her face was red and her chest heaving, I could feel her shaking hands in my own. My mouth closed and widened into a large, relieved grin.

“You don’t know how happy I am to hear you say that, I was just so worried I had upset you. But just to let you know, that I would love to be friends with someone who is as lovely as you.” I beamed, holding own hands together in between our bodies, a look of happiness and relief showed on her face, her smile was shy as she looked down at our hands.

“I have an idea, how about we come and bring up Dana’s stuff from outside before someone steals it, and we can surprise her?”

She gave me a smile and squeezed my hands. _Thank god everything is okay, I even have a friend now! Go me, how about I just give myself a mental high-five for this achievement_. I thought, elated with how things were going. We then made our way downstairs and started to bring up Dana’s furniture. I was in the middle of carrying the couch when she spoke again from the other side.

“Your quite strong, you know? Even for a Siren, your upper body strength is remarkable”

“That’s because of my dad, you see. When I was a kid, we would go out every day into the woods and cut firewood. I always loved it when we did that together, I think it really brought us a lot closer. We would always have our father-daughter talks while cutting the wood. I miss it.” I answered with a soft, reminiscing smile graced my face as I thought back to all those times we would muck around together.

“Your father sounds like a great guy, your lucky. A lot of people don’t seem to have that connection with their parents anymore” she remarked sweetly as we arranged the couch in her room.

“I am lucky to have such a great man for a father, it’s something that I remember every day,” I said, looking around to face her. I could see her eyes focusing in on my chest, and I looked down, only to see my shirt had exposed my moon crystal necklace, the color being swirls of turquoise and light grey. She noticed that I had caught her staring and looked away quickly. I chuckled lightly at her embarrassed face.

“It’s okay to ask me about my necklace, we call it our ‘Sirens Heart’ because of connection with the sea and moon. The Sea our King and our Mother the Moon are who we Sirens worship, for protection and guidance. I know that Werewolves also worship the Moon, but I believe you worship her for strength and unity.” I told her standing up to face her. Her eyes widen at my explanation.

“Well it’s very beautiful, it’s mesmerizing. The colors and swirls are just too amazing to look away…” The look on her face was hazy, so I quickly place the necklace back under my shirt, her eyes immediately gained clarity once more.

“Sorry, it can have that effect on some people,” I said apologetically.

“No, no it’s okay. I think I was just getting a little bit lost in the moment” she replied, smiling gently and shaking her head, a content and happy look on her face. We spent a few more minutes organizing Dana’s gear, leaving all her boxes neatly stacked on the desk in the corner of the room.

“Well it seems like we are all done here, why don’t we go check up on Da-“ My voice was cut off by the large gasp that came from the doorway. There stood Dana, looking only a little bit flushed, but otherwise fine, looking at me like I had made the cure for cancer.

 

Thank you guys, so much! I love hearing your feedback and I will try and help rectify any confusion. For anyone who wanted an in-depth detail of all the species and powers and everything like that… well, you will find out eventually. I don’t just want to have one whole big, boring lump of information when I can use it to spread the story out and give it more depth. For the people who like a self-aware Maxine with the exact same personality as in the game, then I am sorry. There is a reason a to which Maxine is so oblivious, but I am not going to shove that in within the first few chapters; this is a slow burn story which is going to have a lot of character moments and details. I just don’t want to rush into anything too fast, it would ruin it. Once again please don’t be shy and comment, I love your feedback.

Shout-out to those awesome people who commented, I hope you guys keep on doing so!

 **Wishednighty20** (I wish I had magic pinkie-finger powers for updated fanfic! You should honour your power)

**Em**

**ShatteredCrowns**

**Xemtlenc** (I will try and incorporate some of the other, not as shipped characters if I can.)

 **Raindrop (** Your Katie-bun will be here soon, very soon. She is also just as much as a cinnamon roll in this fic as in the game)

 **Rivyn** (I will try to make this stuff clear, but like I said before, I think that it might get a bit boring if I do that, but I do intend on having all of this covered)

 **Ninja-Furtive** (Thanks dude, hope you enjoy!)

Anyway until next time my peeps!

GreyViolet14


	7. A Sirens Call - A Sirens Discovery

A Sirens Call

Chapter 7 – A Sirens Discovery

 

“Oh my god” was the first thing to spill from Dana’s lips, her eyes darting around the room wildly, mouth ajar. I smile slightly at her from my position in the room.

“I’m sorry if your furniture isn’t in the place would like, Juliet guided me most of the time, as she knew where you would most prefer it to go. If you want to, I can change it to where you want things to go” I spoke, running a hand through my hair. She looked at me with a horrified look, then dashed forward and brought me into a large unexpected embrace. Her body heat contradicted with my own, feeling her warm body against my ice-cold skin once more.

“Why would you even suggest that? This is so much better than what I was envisioning. Thank you, guys, so much for doing this for me, I fucking owe you one” she mumbled shyly from the side of my shoulder, I pull back and place my hands upon both her shoulders and laughed lightly.

“It’s ok really, you can give all the praise to Juliet over there, without her I would not have had a clue about where to place anything,” I said gesturing to Juliet, who looked down at her feet and rubbed her arm sheepishly. I had a closer look at Dana for a minute, her face was still flushed, which made me still worry about her. I narrow my eyes at her and place the back of my hand against her forehead once more.

“Now, the real question here is, how are you feeling? You gave me and Juliet quite the scare passing out like that. You should be getting some more rest, it seems like you are still feeling the effects of it.” I said to her, my and traveling down from her forehead to her cheek, down to her neck. _Yes, she is still quite hot. She might need some rest and something to eat_. Her lips parted, and her eyes looked down shyly, biting her lip.

“It’s ok I feel %100 percent better now thanks to you. But thank you again for taking care of me. You really didn’t have to go to all the trouble of letting me sleep in your bed though. But it was so soft and comfy and snug… oh but, um, yeah thank you again!” She spoke, a relieved and grateful look on her face, I beamed at her and gave her shoulders a light squeeze.  

“I am glad, but please promise to be careful,” I said. She nodded her head lightly and smiled and tilted her head. I turn my head around and inspect a nearby clock, four-thirty-two it read. I furrow my eyebrows and turned back to look at them both.

“I’m surprised there is only us here now, I would have expected everyone to have already been back, or at least have a few other people pop in every now and again.”

“Oh, that’s because every always goes to this café slash hangout spot over in near the beach after school, it’s called “The Irish Coffee” and yes before you ask they do serve alcohol. But it’s really chill and Juliet and I would have been there if it wasn’t for having to grab my stuff.” She cheered excitedly, I grin in return, the happy mood being contagious. “As a thank you for everything you to have done, tomorrow I’m treating you both for drinks. Max, I hope you can handle a little alcohol, they have an amazing fruit and vodka smoothie, which you have to try”

I smirked lightly, feeling the tips of my fangs show between my lips. I could see their eyes widen as they notice them, so I quickly morphed my smirk into a smile, hiding them once more.

“I would love that, thank you. Don’t worry about my alcohol tolerance, I’ve been drinking with my family since I was about 14, it’s sort of like a tradition at that age for Sirens.” I spoke, I could almost feel their surprise at my reveal.  Dana opened her mouth once more when I heard multiple footsteps dance up the stairs into the hallway. Juliet gulped softly as Dana rolled her eyes in annoyance.

“I can’t fucking believe that bitch Chloe had the fucking audacity to spill coffee on my shirt, it was an accident my ass! wait for a second, this smell-“ It was in that moment when I decide to walk out into the hallways, Juliet and Dana behind me, lingering in the room. There in the hallway stood a coffee-soaked Victoria, with two girls standing behind her. Her eyes immediately caught my own, and I noticed that unlike when we talked in the hallways, her eyes were actually a light forest green _. Dana and Juliet's eyes did the same thing, but their eyes turned green… maybe it’s another werewolf thing. My eyes glow quite bright when I am about to change forms or when I’m emotional_. My thought was interrupted by a low growl that was being emitted by Victoria, I suddenly felt the atmosphere shift. I look around to see Dana and Juliet with their heads down, whimpering softly, as well as two girls standing near Victoria. I look with concern at Juliet and Dana, placing one of the hands on each of their arms. _My Sirens touch should calm them down a tad_. At the feeling of my touch, they both look up, the tension from both dissipating. I swived around again only to a see a look of complete and utter fury place upon Victoria’s face. _Let’s defuse this situation, it’s not good for anyone_. I simply smile kindly at her and decide to break the ice in this tense atmosphere.

“Hi Victoria, it’s nice to see you again” the calmness in my voice seemed to wake her from her irate daze.

“Just couldn’t stay away now, could you?” she spoke, smirking. Her face softens for a split second before her eyes shifted to blue and she started to inhale deeply through her nose. “Though you could run from me, could you?”

“Come on Max, let’s go back into the room” I heard Juliet say, her nervousness coming through clearly in her voice. I furrow my brows, _oh I hope Victoria didn’t think I was avoiding her, it wasn’t like that at all_. I step up closer towards Victoria, who had a triumphant smile on her face.

“Finally coming to your senses about how much you wa-“  I cut her off, swiftly taking her hands in my own, the look of her face was one of confusion and awe.

“I’m sorry if I came off that way, I didn’t mean to ditch you in the middle of our discussion. However, I had to grab all my furniture and stuff from my friend who I had already kept waiting.” I spoke with a serious and apologetic tone. “However, I can hope we can continue to talk, seeing as we apparently are living in the same dorm. You seem like you’d be a nice friend to have, and I don’t want to ruin that opportunity with you.”

I continued my hold on her hands in my own, I stared deeply into her eyes. _Mother always say to look someone in the eyes while apologizing, it makes it more genuine and sincere_. Victoria’s smirk was shattered into nothing, her mouth slightly ajar and her eyes wider than saucepans. It was when I was inspecting her face, that I noticed that a heavy blush suddenly covered her head-to-toe and ear-to-ear. _Oh my, does she a fever too? I hope she is feeling ok, maybe I should run to the store and grab some medicine_. My ears pick again when I heard a choir of gasps and moans coming from all four other girls, I turned to them and see each one of them red-faced and panting heavily, leaning up against the wall, knees shaking and buckling.

_Oh, I guess I’ll make that a whole cart of medicine._

 

Hey there guys! So happy that you guys seem to be liking the story so far! I really want to know who you guys ship, because like I said, all options are on the table now and every single one of them will get their chance to shine. However, characters that I haven’t place within the tags may be left out. But for any of those eager Marshfield shippers…well, your time has come! Anyway, like always please don’t be shy and comment, if you guys have questions I have answers. But one other thing before I go… I am still deciding whether or not to put other mythical creatures in. Because the story isn’t entirely based upon anything else other than Sirens and Werewolves. I will still add other creatures in while writing the story. However, I just won’t make them a huge focal point in the story, because this isn’t a story like that if you get what I mean?

Anyhow, now I’m rambling, and I need sleep so badly.

Until next time my peeps!

GreyViolet14


	8. A Sirens Call - A Sirens Music

A Sirens Call

Chapter 8 – A Sirens Music

Max Pov

I knew at that moment as all the girls were about to drop to their feet, that I had to do some quick thinking. I looked at Victoria and quickly realized something. _Wait, all of them are connected to Victoria somehow, like an emotion link. I can only think of one thing to do. I wish I didn’t have to do this, but I can’t catch all five of them in my arms in less than two seconds and I don’t want any of them to fall and hurt themselves_. So, with that though in mind I swiftly took a hold of Victoria’s flushed face, my hands covering her cheeks. Here goes nothing. I relax and looked deeply into her dazed eyes, feeling the familiar bright glow of power in my frame. I let my magic run through my body, feeling it seep through every muscle and nerve, and I watched it as it crept and travelled along my body like growing roots of trees traveling along my skin. I watch as it final past through my hands through into Victoria, allowing my magic to calm her down. The effects were instantaneous, her face softened and relaxed, her face calm. I grace around and notice that the other girls were feeling the effects of my powers as well, all of them regaining their composer.

I gently removed my hand from her face, her eyes gaining some clarity again, then only to look at me in shock. I smiled at her, a mixture of being apologetic and relieved.

“I’m sorry I had to do that, but I had no other option. I simply wouldn’t allow one of you to fall and hurt yourselves and this was the only option I could think of in the moment” I spoke evaluating each of them individually, making sure they were fine.

“What did you just do?, your whole body is covered in blue and your eyes are even glowing!” Juliet said, being the first to speak. I look down to see swirls and pattern of various indigos and blues, spread out through the entirety of my body like ink.

“Oh, I’m sorry, these are just my carvings. They are the traditional markings that we are born with, they represent our power and strength in our covens. It has certain healing properties are sometimes also used to change and calm someone’s emotions like I just did slightly with you guys. We used to use it a form of drugging wounded Sirens so that pain wouldn’t be felt, however, this was back when we didn’t have medicine. I’m sorry if that made you uncomfortable, but it was the only way I knew to calm you down from that fever.” I rambled quickly, as I gave them all a worried glance, but stop when I see Dana’s thankful and happy expression.

“Don’t worry about it, I would rather have you do that then try and catch all of us at once. It didn’t feel uncomfortable at all, it was really relaxing and nice. I’ve never felt that calm before in my life.” She said, walking over and placing a hand on Juliet’s shoulder, who seemed still quite dazed, giving off a dreamy expression. A loopy grin was also on Victoria’s face and her two friends, as they no longer looked flushed, but instead calm.

“I still think that you should all get some rest, it would rest my nerves to make sure you all had something to eat and slept a bit,” I said, still worried about them.

“I promise I will, but only if you do the same. I still feel bad about you taking all my stuff up for me, let alone setting up my room, you also look a bit tired as well. And don’t worry about Juliet, I’ll make sure she rests up as well.” replied Dana, who gave me a grateful look. I turned around once more to look back at them all.

“I will see you guys later, it was quite wonderful to meet you all. It was no worries about setting up your room Dana and if you like any more help I will happily do so. Juliet, it was so nice to get to know you better, but please do rest, you look so tired. Oh, and Victoria and friends whom I have yet to met, please do get some rest. It was lovely to see you again and I hope we can chat in photography class. Anyway, I think I need a good nap, see you” I spoke to them, addressing each of them. I then swiftly glided into my bedroom and locked the door. I release the yawn in had been holding in and stretched my body with my hands above my head. _God, I really do need some rest. I am so tired after today but tired in a good way. I’m just so happy I have made some friends, they all are so nice. Even Victoria, who I can see is probably a big softie inside_. With those happy thoughts and a relaxed smile on my face, I shed from my clothes and undergarments and slipped under m covers. With the long afternoon shadows of the building covering my room and the cool afternoon breeze that swept through the windows, it made for the perfect atmosphere to have a good nap. _I can’t wait to meet some of the other girls, I hope they're as nice as the ones I’ve met so far._

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

As my conscious started to slowly wake up, I pulled the sheets up closer to my exposed chest. _God, that post-nap feeling is the best. But I have to get up at some point, and by the sounds of it, the rest of the girls are up as well. I should go introduce myself and maybe see how Juliet, Dana, and Victoria are doing_. With that, I quickly shuffled out of my covers and got dressed in my black jeans and my loose V-neck black shirt. I could hear the rapid footsteps and voices from outside of my door, I glanced at my phone, six-forty-two it read. I’ll grab some food as well, I’ll ask Dana if there is somewhere I can pick up something to eat. I made sure I grabbed my coat as well as my phone, I glanced at my reflection in my mirror I had on the wall. My hair was a little messy, so I just ran my hand though, so it would look slightly more presentable. _Here goes nothing_. I opened the door and stepped out into the corridor, where six pairs of eyes shifted to look at me. I caught the glaze of Dana and Juliet first, who both were blushing slightly while smiling towards me. Next, I connected eyes with was Victoria and the two other girls that I hadn’t properly met yet, her gaze was deep and focused with a large smirk placed on her lips and her hand on her hip. She opened her mouth to speak, but Juliet beat her to it.

“Hey Max, did you enjoy your sleep? You were out for a while.” She spoke softly, her words calm and sweet and I couldn’t help but return her expression.

“Yes, thank you, that nap really did wonders. I feel a lot more refreshed after that, I hope you got some rest as well, you all look a lot better. I’m glad.” I said, but I then turned around to face the other girls who were still staring at me, with shocked and dazed looks across their faces. I look at them closely, the girl to the left had pitch black hair that was pulled back into a messy ponytail and was wearing black skinny jeans and a jumper. She loosely held onto a remote control of sorts as her mouth was opened in awe. The girl next to her was taller than her and was dressed in a wild mix of rock and punk that she managed to pull off spectacularly. Her hair had pink highlight and was chopped messily. Her outfit consisted of ripped skinny jeans and a ‘Rolling Stones’ t-shirt pair with a black leather jacket. As my eyes contacted theirs, they looked away shyly, a faint redness on their cheeks.

The two other girls standing next to Victoria also had the same expression placed on their face. The tall blonde girl closest to Victoria was tall and lithe with delicate features and expensive clothes. While the brunette was a little shorter but had a curvier figure, her hair was cut into a stylish bob and her clothes matched those of Victoria and her friend. _It’s now or never, they all look quite nice. It’s so awesome to see such different styles and personalities._

“Hi there, I’m sorry but I’m Maxine. I just moved here today, it’s really quite lovely to meet you all.” I said softly, I shifted my body and came up to two girls near the far end, taking each of their hands in one of my own. They blushed and looked away.

“Um, hello… I’m, uh Brooke and this is um Stella. I…ah…nice to meet you, Maxine.” I couldn’t quite see their expressions clearly, their hair covering their faces.

“Well it’s lovely to meet you Stella and Brooke” I spoke sweetly backing away from them, and towards the other two girls. They looked at me in shock as I took their hands just as I did with Brooke and Stella, and just as I was about to introduce myself, I felt a strong grip rotate my body around and press me up against the nearby door.

“Are you forgetting about me, hmm? You don’t have to worry about them. Just focus on me instead.” Victoria almost purred, trapping me into the wall with her body pressed against my own. I noticed out of the corner of my eye the shocked and surprised looks from the other girls. I furrow my eyebrows as I looked into Victoria’s intense blue eyes.

“Well it would be impolite to not introduce myself”

“But wouldn’t you rather talk to me?” she whispered, against my ear, her body moving even closer to my own. _Maybe she feels a little bit left out and wants some attention. I haven’t had much of a chance to bond with her, and I would hate to think I am trying to ignore her_. So, with that thought, I lifted my arms and wrapped them around Victoria in a tight embrace, her head resting on my shoulder.

“If you wanted a hug, you should have just asked. I’m sorry I haven’t been able to speak to you much today, but I do promise that I do want to talk to you more and that I am not trying to ignore you.” I whispered softly into her ear, then pulled back slightly only to see a flustered look placed on her red face. Before she could react I gently removed myself from our position, smiling softly again at her and turn myself back to the two girls. I took their hands once again and looked them both in the eyes.

“Hi there, sorry about that. I’m Maxine, but please do call me Max. It is lovely to meet you both, and I apologize for not introducing myself earlier in the day.” Their faces glance up from the floor, two sets of eyes shyly meet my own.

“Umm, that’s ok. I’m Courtney and this is Taylor. It’s nice to…um…meet you as well”

Before I could speak, however, I felt a hand wrap around my arm. I look down to see Juliet, who looked nervous and quite uncomfortable. Her glasses were sitting on the edge of her nose and her eyes were cast down, only look up to lock eyes with me. A few wisps of hair covered her almost embarrassed expression and a dusting of redness covered her cheeks. _God, she looks so uncomfortable, poor thing_. So, I just smiled reassuringly at her and grasped her hand in my own.

” Juliet, why don’t we go to my room, so I can give my copy of ‘Stardust.’ I know I didn’t have the chance to give it to you beforehand.” I spoke finally, and I placed my arm around her shoulder and quickly escorted her towards my room, ignoring the shocked look upon everyone faces. Once in there I shut the door and turned around, only to feel Juliet wrapping her arms around me, much like I had done to Victoria, in an embrace. She sighed into my chest, being a little shorter than me and couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped me as I wrapped my arms around her lithe frame. _Wow, day one and I’ve already had someone comfortable enough to hug me! Yay!_

“Thank you” she whispered, pulling back slightly, a blushed covered her face as she pushed up her glasses with her hand.

“It’s okay, I could see that you were uncomfortable and want you to suffer any longer,” I said a small grin pulling at my lips, my head tilting. She looked down shyly and tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

“I’m sorry you had to cover for me, thank you again. But I think I must go now, otherwise, Dana is going to maul me alive for not braiding her hair like I promised. But…umm… I would really like to take you up on that offer of borrowing that book sometime. Only if you want to of course! It just sounds familiar, I think one of my friends have said something about it one time.”

“I would love to lend you ‘Stardust’ I think you would love it. Neil Gaiman is an amazing author; his writing is very enchanting and captivating, I’m sure you would enjoy it. However, I will have to give it to you once I have found it, It must be hiding in one of my boxes laying around” I replied, beaming at her. With that she left my room, giving me a small wave on her way out.

I sigh happily to myself, this has been an amazing day. I walked over to my couch and grabbed my laptop, my grin never leaving my face. I started on the research project that our photography teacher wanted us to learn about. I was about two thousand words into my discussion about processes and equipment when I heard it. It was the steady melody of a violin that was making my ears prick in excitement _. I can’t believe it, someone here plays the violin. Wow, and how beautifully they play as well. I wonder who it is coming from?_ With that though I hopped off the couch, eager to discover where the music was coming from. I shuffled through the door into the hallway, allowing my hearing to guide me towards the sound, I then stop in front of room 222. I smiled to myself, then knocked on the door softly. The music immediately halted, as I heard the light pattering of feet approach the door.

The door opened and releveled a girl, whom I had yet to have met. She was very pretty, with golden locks of hair being tied up in a messy bun, strands of hair falling in front of a delicate face. Her jaw was quite sculptured, and her eyes were a soft chocolate; I was looking slightly down at her from an angle due to our height differences. She had a straight nose and pink lips, which were open in awe and confusion; her eyebrow also furrowed together as she looked at me. _I will most definitely add her to the list of beautiful girls I have met so far. She looks very sweet, I hope she is as kind as she looks_. I couldn’t wait any longer to confess my feelings for her music, so I grasped her hands in my own and I watched her eyes widen slightly.

“I’m sorry, if you are here to try and to make your claim on me, I will not acc-“ she started, looking at me in hesitation, although with a slight blush on her cheek. Instead of letting her finish, I decided to intervene, my excitement uncontrollable.

“I’m very sorry to interrupt you, but I have to tell you that you are a remarkable Violinist and that I am so happy that there is someone here who plays” I blurted out, with her my hands still holding her own, I watched in fascination as her eyes shine with happiness and the blush of her face grew ten-fold.

“I…ah…wait, you…Did you hear me? I was sure I wasn’t being that loud, I’m sorry if I disturbed you at all” she whispered shyly, her eyes not being able to reach my own fully.

“Yes, but don’t worry you weren’t being too loud, it’s just that a Siren can always hear the call of music. I just wanted you to know that I think you play beautifully. Oh, and I am very sorry, I haven’t introduced myself yet, my name is Maxine, but I would much rather you call me Max.” I said my eyes never leaving her own. I had thought for a second that I had scared her off with my forward introduction and that I should have maybe been a bit less upfront. I was about to remove my hands from her grasp when I felt her grip them softly, I look back down towards her and noticed an elated expression on her face. Her eyes looked at me happily and full of relief, her face showed a shining smile directed fully towards me. I reflected her expression back towards her and knew this was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

Thank you, guys, again for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and as I promised, the arrival of our sweet-cinnamon bun was delivered and will be more explored in the next chapter. As well as some Rachel actions will be popping up soon, yay! I made up my mind that there will be more mystical creatures, but just to let things be clear, that the population of Arcadia Bay will be mostly consisted of Werewolves, thus being why there is such a lack of representation of all other creatures. But I promise you that there will be some! But just none of our beloved girls except Max will be anything other than Werewolves. Plus, I also had a look at what ships you guys wanted, and I have made some plans… that I won’t tell you about because I’m bloody mean.

Anyway, that you everyone that has commented and has liked the story. Please, as always don’t be shy and comment. I love to see what you guys think so far, who knows I might even be swayed enough to write about some scene’s that people might want…like a Kate Pov chapter or even a Juliet Pov chapter.

But, until next time my peeps!

GreyViolet14


	9. A Sirens Call - A Sirens Companion

A Sirens Call 

Chapter 9 – A Sirens Companion

_Recap…_

_“I…ah…wait, you…Did you hear me? I was sure I wasn’t being that loud, I’m sorry if I disturbed you at all” she whispered shyly, her eyes not being able to reach my own fully._

_“Yes, but don’t worry you weren’t being too loud, it’s just that a Siren can always hear the call of music. I just wanted you to know that I think you play beautifully. Oh, and I am very sorry I haven’t introduced myself yet, my name is Maxine, but I would much rather you call me Max.” I said my eyes never leaving her own. I had thought for a second that I had scared her off with my forward introduction and that I should have maybe been a bit more upfront. I was about to remove my hands from her grasp when I felt her grip them softly, I look back down towards her and noticed an elated expression on her face. Her eyes looked at me happily and full of relief, her face showed a shining smile directed fully towards me. I reflexed her expression back towards her and knew this was the beginning of a beautiful relationship…_

Max Pov

“Would you like to come inside? I would love to talk to you some more. It’s been awhile since I’ve had someone being able to formulate a proper sentence around me” Kate spoke with a shy, but delighted smile. Her eyes drifted from my own to our clasped hands, a hint of red scattering her cheeks. I didn’t know if I anyone could’ve conjured up a grin bigger than my own in that moment.

“I would love to, Kate” I said, my excitement leaving me unable to form a coherent and normal though. _The moon must have answered my prayers when I asked for someone who was interested in music to be in my dorm. Oh my, she is just so lovely. Not like any of the other girls where anything less then wonderful. She just has a different aura than most; it’s refreshing._  

Following her inside, I take the time to glace around her room. Plants and flowers covered her room, from violets and roses, to ferns and succulents, even hanging pot plants hung near her window. A beautiful wooden bed placed in the corner of the room, with soft white bedsheets. A large desk sat neatly, on closer inspection I found a half completed drawing of a woman placed on the top. _Wow, it’s so pretty, it feels so homey and light. I feel like I am back home._

“Please, take a seat. I know my room is a bit cramped” I heard, breaking away my concentration away from admiring her beautiful room I look back to Kate, would has taken a seat near her bookshelf.

“No, absolutely not. I love it, it’s very you Kate, even if I have only known you for a few moments, I can immediately tell that you that this room is a very big reflection on yourself” I spoke softly, the atmosphere being to lovely to ruin with loudness. I glace at Kate, who is looking up at me with a nervous smile on her face, I match her grin and take a seat on opposite side of her. The open windows blew in a warm breeze and I sigh happily, content.

“Thank you, although I must admit that I’m happy that no one in the dorm is allergic to pollen” she said with a chuckle, she tucked her legs under herself and leaned again the armrest. I locked eyes with her as a laugh escaped my throat, she seemed very comfortable with me, which delighted me immensely. _She is the first person that is completely comfortable with me,_ I thought, _she looks so happy and calm. This is going to be great having her around._

Kate Pov

A strong shiver coursed its way throughout my whole body, I suppress a guttural moan at the unfamiliar sensation caused by those piercing eyes. I couldn’t help but marvel at her, her body was draped effortlessly on seat, her long les were crossed and her head rested against her hand. Endless blue waves were framed by long thick lashes and she was glazing at me under her messy, black hair. I swallow thickly. _God, this is going to be harder than I though. But at least she isn’t trying to make me her mate, and she is so ridiculously nice. I can’t believe she is a Siren though, but the looks on everyone’s faces today prove that. Plus, her voice sounds so sex- wait! No, I am not having these thoughts. Wait, is she saying something? Oh gosh, I’ve just been ogling her this whole time when I invited her in to talk, and I haven’t even said anything-_

“Hey Kate, are you ok? It looks like you are having a battle within your own conscious” my internal rabbling’s were cut short from Max, who gave me a concerned look while placing her slim hand on my knee. I could feel a blush rise at the contact, making me give her smile while shaking my hand, nodding.

“I’m fine, my mind likes to wonder. Sorry, I invited you in here and I’m not even talking”

She chuckled softly, “I don’t mind, the company is why I am here, and I don’t mind just sitting here and staring. It’s such a beautiful day, and your room has such a comforting atmosphere.” She spoke, smiling a tired grin, her posture relaxed. My worry instantly vanished at her sound of her voice, pulling me almost into a hypnotic glaze.

“I am always happy to have company around, but I have to warn you, I’m not really friends with a lot of people around here, so I might dim your popularity.” I said to her in jest, even though what I was saying was the truth. My presence at this school as an omega is dangerous, my scent attracting Beta’s and Alpha’s that I don’t want to mate with, so they usually try and avoid me in hopes of not losing control. I watch as her eyes widen and her brows furrow, her pink lips turning down in a slight pout. I sigh softly, glazing at her again as she began talking, _she looked so cute, like a confused dog._

“Please, I’m not popular, I just got here today. Besides if you think you can get rid of me that easily, you are sorely mistaken, you’re to wonderful and nice to let you slip away now, I have you in my grasp now Kate” She said, her hands making a grabbing motioning at the end her sentence, making me giggle and blush at her complement. _She’s even cute being dorky, god I have to get a grip, I can’t jeopardize the only shot of a normal friendship I have._

“Oh, I wasn’t planning on running away anyway, besides your arms look to sof- strong! To break free from” I said, coughing, trying to mask my embarrassment at nearly telling her how sexy her long arms are. We continued to talk, about music, family and the town Max lived in, I realised that she wasn’’t just a pretty face, but interesting and smart. I made a joke that I was quite proud of when she laughed and smiled at me. I watch her eyes drifted to the squirrel clock on my desk. _God it’s already 10 o’clock, I need to grab some sleep for tomorrow. But I don’t want to be rude and tell her to leave and I don’t really want her to leave, becau-_

“Hey, hey Kate, come back to me. I lost you again, you actually look pretty tired. I think I might leave you alone to get some rest, I’m pretty tired as well. I didn’t even know it was this late, but you know what they say, ‘time flies when your having fun’. Anyway Kate, I hope we can hang out again soon”

I blush realizing that I still wanted her to stay, but my brain and body was telling me to get some rest

“Yeah, your right, I’m sorry we didn’t do much, but your always welcome Max” I said to her, her eyes lighting up as I linked our hands together unconsciously, wanting to feel her cool, soft skin. I took a moment to admire her beautiful collection of rings on her fingers. After a moment we stood up together, releasing her hand from my grasp. I couldn’t help but stare at her exposed stomach as she stretched. Her small hips barely held up her jeans, meaning I could see the definitions of her ‘V’ mark that curved down, finally hiding behind her jeans. I shock my head, trying to vanish those inappropriate thoughts.

“Goodnight Kate, I might see you tomorrow, but if I don’t, I hope you have a good day” she said sauntering lazily to the door, her tall body swaying. I smiled in delight by her politeness.

“I hope the same for you Max, and have a goodnights sleep, you deserve it”

She smiled and with that, she was gone. I sigh loudly and dropped onto my bed with a thump. _God please help me._

Hello my peeps! I am really sorry I haven’t been able to update recently, I got fucking smashed with assignments, and you know education comes first. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed little cinnamon bun Kate! So next up on my list will be Chloe! And let’s so how that goes…

Anyway, but I want to address something. If you don’t like the plot or how I’ve changed the characters, then I’m sorry but I’m not changing it, so if you don’t like it then don’t read it. But to all those who do, please do continue to read.

Anyway, I’ll probably have a bit more time to write and update, because I’m going on holidays soon. Anyway peeps until next time.

  

 

 

 

 

 


	10. A Sirens Call - A Sirens Struggle

A Sirens Call 

Chapter 10 – A Sirens Struggle

 

Max Pov

The ‘ _Crack’_ I heard from my stretching bones was the first sound of the morning, as I twisted my body further into the covers. I groan, squinting my eyes at the sudden blast of light as I try in vain to wake up. One minute I was walking into my room and the next thing you know, I’m waking up to soft sheets and light dripping in through the curtains. _God how tired was I?_ I think, as I slither out of bed, my sheets slipping off exposing my skin to the cool breeze. I attempt to stand on shaky legs, I took a few steps before I stumble, making me having to steady myself on my desk. _I need water, its been a few days since I’ve swam. I should at least go for shower to gain back enough strength for the day, I’m feel... quite weak. Hmm and maybe later I’ll go for a swim down at the waterfall._

I sighed to myself, and continued to gather my thoughts while putting on black shorts and long black shirt, making sure I looked decent enough to go the bathroom. I grabbed my clothes for the day, my black boots and my toiletries. I sigh as my eyes drift into my closet seeing my Royal Raiment. The black suit was tailored perfectly, untouched by dust or a wrinkle.

It was the formal attire that my family wears to certain ceremonies. My eyes lock on our house crest which was on the left side on the shirt and cape, which was a beautiful depiction of a Siren surfacing the surface of the sea, holding up her hands as she sings to the Moon. It’s supposed to represent how our connection between our Father the Sea and our Mother the Moon, that we live through the connection and love between the two. I love our symbol, it reminds me of my family and coven.

It brings back memories of our coven, times where I would sit upon my father shoulders, feeling like a king as he pushed through the water at the Covens Sea. My mother and cousins would be laying upon the rocks, basking in the warmth of the sun and the coolness of the turning water, laughing and reminiscing on times of their own childhoods. My Coven brothers, sisters and I would glide through the water, playing and giggling. The smell of the sea and the feeling of my mother’s gentle hand running though my hair as she sung to me. I feel tears welling up in my eyes, as a contracting feeling crushes my chest with an indescribable amount of emotion. I knew in my mind that I am only so emotional because I haven’t been swimming, my connection with family strain because of it, but the feeling of loneliness and homesickness is still painful. I wipe my eyes, taking a shaky breath. _It’s ok, everything is fine. I just need to go for a swim and everything is ok. Nothing is going wrong._ I relaxed my muscles and before a second though could cross my mind, I open my door and head towards the showers.

My feet crossed through the carpet, my body swaying slightly towards the walls, my vision becoming blurry. _I need water. Now._ I feel my hand slip and I couldn’t distinguish if the thud I heard was from my bag dropping to the floor or contact between my hand and the hallway wall. I squint my eyes as more untameable tears fell, my hand barely holds up my body. I began to see my vision darken, but before I could fall, the door closest to me opened.

“What the fuck is going on here, who is up so ear- holy fuck, Max?”

Through the cracks of my vision I manage to make out the blurry figure of Victoria, who drops to my side in an instant.

“Shit Max, what’s wrong? Are you ok?” she said, her eyes searching for mine. Her panicked expression would have been a bit amusing if I was not in an almost comatose state, I do however manage to grasp onto her arm to try and gather my collapsing body.

“Water, I need water. Take… Please take me to the showers. I need… I need…” I mumbled, my eyes dropping to the floor. She seemed to understand me, because before I knew it, my body was lifted into sturdy arms. My body went limp in her arms watching as she dashed to the showers, pushing open the door and then heading over to the sinks. I watch as she placed me with the utmost care upon the sink. I close my eyes, not being bothered to try and keep them open much longer, I soon here the load hissing sound bounce though the room and the feeling of strong arms lifting me and taking me into the water.

As soon as my skin feels the cool touch of the water, my eyes shoot open. My eyes connected with a set of piecing green eyes, concern swirling through them which quickly turned to shock. Realising I had regained some of my strength I jump out of her arms. Keeping my hands steady on her forearms as my unsteady feet reconnect with the tiles. The loud crash of the water against are skin was the only sound that was heard. A big lazy smile spread across my lips as I suddenly wrap my arms around her soaking body, pressing our soaked bodies together. I could feel Victoria tense for a second, only before gently placing her arms around mine.

“Are you ok? You nearly gave me a heart attack out there” She mumbled into my neck, concern laced in her voice, I feel her warm breath puffed against my cold skin.

“I’m fine, thanks to you of course. Thank you, Victoria, I don’t know what I would have done without you here. I owe you big time.” I said gratefully, pulling away from the embrace to smile at her. I notice her eyes scanning down my body, to which I look down only to see my Siren Marks spread thickly across my skin, traveling with the water as it trailed down my skin, down underneath my clothes.

“Oh, um sorry, those are just my Markings. They come out in certain circumstances, sorry if it alarmed you” I say quietly, my arm coming to grasping my shoulder in my nervousness. I felt shy and awkward in that moment with Victoria, letting myself be so vulnerable with her unwavering glazing watching my slightest move. I felt soft fingertips lift my chin and I let my eyes meet her own, and I was once again flabbergasted by the concern written on her face.

“The main thing is that you are ok. Fuck, what was that anyway? She said her hands gripping my shoulders, her eyes searching through my own, almost as if to try and search for wounds through my very soul, very much like a cat. I smile and almost giggle at the thought, although Victoria does remind me of a cat in a way.

“It happens when my connection with the Sea becomes weak, like if I haven’t swum in a few days… which I will admit I hadn’t done, thus causing that to happen. I’m sorry for worrying you… this has never happened to me before, but I promise it never will again.” I said to Victoria whose eyes were hard as diamonds, I felt her grip soften on my shoulders, before sliding down my arms to reach my hands.

“So, are you sure that you are ok? 100% fine?” She spoke, hands never wavering. A smile graced my lips, _What a caring soul. Who knew she was such a softy, huh._

“I think I just need to have a good soak in the ocean and clear my thoughts. But, thank you Victoria, really. I own you one.” I said, giving her a small smile while squeezing her hands softly. I was about to release my grip on her hands, when I felt her grip tighten and I suddenly felt both my hands contacting with the cold tiles above my head. I watch as her lips turn upwards into a smirk as she slides forward, pressing the length of her body against my own. I furrow my eyebrows as I feel her cool skin come into contact with my own. _God, she’s bloody freezing, aren’t Werewolves supposed to be warm?_

“Well, now that we are alone… don’t you think we should get to know each other better, hmmm? Considering I saved you and all, I should be allowed a little time with you” she said an almost devious smile crossing her red lips. _Ahh yes, definitely a cat, the Cheshire Cat in fact._

“I would love to, but I'm sorry, I really need to go for a swim, before I pass out again. Well if you would like to later, you can come over to my room.” I spoke softly to her, her expression turned into shock as I leaned forward and pressed a kiss onto her cheek as I whispered a soft “Thank you” into her ear. Before she could react, I slipped my body away from her hold.

“If you want to come over, just pop in whenever you like when I’m there. Thanks again Victoria, truly” I said, before slipping out of the bathroom. _No point getting changed, better just grab my bag and head over to the waterfall. Now all I need is my keys…_

> \- > \- > \- > \- > \- > \- > \- > \- > \- > \- > \- > \- > \- > \- > \- > \- > \- > \- > \- > \- > \- > \- > \- > \- > \- > \- > \- > \- > \- > \- > \- > \- >

I took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air and basking in the beauty of forest. My feet manoeuvring around the trees and crunching softly on fallen leaves. It was a truly exquisite morning, long shadows were cause by the trees and the softly morning light drifting through the woods, illuminating a golden glow. _There’s a term for that I think… yes, it’s Komorebi. The Japanese word describing when sunlight filters through the leaves of trees. God I can’t wait to capture some shots! But I need to swim first, Victoria isn’t here right now to save me from passing out this time and I need to keep my promise to her._ With that though I jumped over the log and passed through the last few trees, revealing sight of the waterfall. I nearly jump for joy at the sight of the water, and I feel the pull of the Sea call my name, enticing me to jump in. I quickly place my bag and camera down by the rocks. I shed my clothes, feeling the transformation start to take place. My torso grows, and my fingers lengthen and sharpen into claws. My legs growing longer, my spine becoming more flexible. I stood naked, my body bare as I looked over the edge of the rock cliff. I see myself in my reflection, seeing my body dripping with my vibrant blue markings, glowing with power, my muscles are more prominent, but only slightly so. My legs and my arms looked strong and powerful, my hands having slight claws.

 This was a sight that I was used to, it was me… just a bit different than usual. I let my instinct guide me and I dived into the water, breaking though the surface of the warm water and gliding downwards into the colder parts of the pond. Revelling in the feeling, I continued to swim and dance around the water. I popped my head above water and saw a nearby collection of rocks that were being warmed in the sun, _now that looks like a good spot to sunbathe,_ I thought traveling towards the rocks. I pulled myself upon the largest rock, feeling the blissful sensation of warmth hitting my skin as I arranged my lanky body on top. I sigh in relaxation as I rested my head against the rock, my legs and feet lying against a smaller rock opposite me. I closed my eyes, feeling the sounds of the rushing waterfall and the small waves of the water rising up and splashing softly against my naked skin.

I was about to fall asleep for a small nap, when I heard a loud crash and a collection of curses coming from somewhere around the entrance of the waterfall. I immediately sat up, and turned around, ready to face whoever disrupted my peace, when my eyes locked onto a set on blue eyes. I heard a load gasp come from soft pink lips as the girl staring at me stumbled and fell to the ground. I twisted my body further to closer inspect the girl. She had a tall, lean figure, wearing black ripped jeans and combat boots, paired with a sleeveless white skull t-shirt. Her vibrant blue hair was half covered by a beanie, which sat crooked on her head. The girl was still, unmoving and her staring unwavering.

“Hello there, I’m sorry, I didn’t think anyone else would be around these parts. Would you like to join me?” I spoke unknowingly releasing my true voice. However, it seemed to bring her out of her thoughts. Her eyes widen even more than I thought possible, then in which I saw the darkest blush I had ever seen rise to her cheeks and tips of her ears. Then she spoke in a whispered, cracking voice.

“Holy fuck…are you… are you an Angel?”

 

Hello again my Peeps! I really hoped you like this chapter. I poured everything into this chapter and I also hope you like the interaction between Max and Victoria. I wanted to show a bit more of a personal side to Max, have her show more vulnerability. If you would like me to write more about her and her life, or what you would like to know, please don’t be shy! I love to hear your comments, they fuel the fire inside my soul, to write more. But next time, you get to see the full Chloe and Max interaction and, well, who knows? Maybe even a Rachel will pop up next chapter… (Wink Wink)

By the way, if anyway here wants to know my inspiration for writing this story, it is from Queen Sydon’s, _‘Little Harem Academy’_ which is a fanfiction around ‘Little Witch Academy’ which is anime. It is SO GOOD.

Anyway, until next time my Peeps! But one last thing for all those lovely, amazing people who have been leaving comments, here are my shout out to you guys!

 

SkylerQuartz2121 – Thanks girl, hope you like the story! The writing is always the part I like to get right, so you know how to make this girl blush from your praise!

Great Story – Thanks, that part of Max’s personality is what keeps her sane, while it makes the others insane! That’s the part I love about harem stories.

Shadowcub – Since you love her so much, I will include her into the story more, I’m happy you like her!

Lulu – I know right? the lack of all-female harems is appalling! that is why I made this story like this, because there are so many possibilities! So MANY SHIPS, all ready to set sail, but which one will?

Tombot – Kate is so cute right? I’m happy you like the story!

ShatteredCrowns – Thank you so much for your concern! I just got stuck with school work and that sort of thing, but I hope you keep reading and enjoying the story, at this point my update schedule will be a bit erratic. But I hope to update again soon.

Renu – I’m glad you think this is the bomb! Hope you keep enjoying the story.

CalmSurrender – I’m really glad you are enjoying everything and like seeing other characters Pov. I love that you are a sucker for Marshfield because I am too! The fluff is to good to pass up on, tooth-rotting fluff is always the best fluff. Plus who doesn’t love Cinnamon bun Kate? I also know that Max is super OOC, but I want this story to be different, besides Max is kinda the same awkward and dorky girl that doesn’t really know what to do, she doesn’t know how to act around others or pick up on cues, but I think that is what makes the story special. But I have always loved the oblivious characters the most, especially when someone is pinning for them.

TarrenPrice6804 – Your wish is my command, and here is thy Chloe. Sorry it took so long, I just didn’t want Max meeting all the characters in one big mash. It would seem a bit forced and unnatural.

BearWithMe – ‘Everyone gay and horny for Max’ should be trademarked. Hope you continue to like the story!


	11. A Sirens Call - A Sirens Needs

A Sirens Call 

Chapter 11 – A Sirens Needs

 

Chloe’s Pov

 _Holy fuck_ , was honestly the first thought that came to mind when kneeling on the overgrown grass of the forest. It wasn’t really my intention to travel out this far, it wasn’t my fault to get lost in this stupid ass forest, I just came here to let off some steam. I certainly didn’t expect myself to find to find what seemed to be an Angel laying across the rocks of a waterfall a mere few feet away. I couldn’t stop myself from looking, her body was draped over the rocks and her skin was pearlescent and flawless, pale blue engravings dripped down her body in strange symbols and patterns, her making her look ethereal. I watched as she stretched her back over the rock, her spine flexing in an unnatural way. Long clawed hands came up to run though jet-black hair, her short locks of hair were pushed back, allowing me to see her petite face clearer. Soft pink lips parted in a soft gasp, revealing sharp teeth, her closed eyes opened to reveal shining blue eyes.

I let out a shaky gasp, my body instinctually moved forward towards her. Captivated by her, my soul focus was getting closer, however my plans were interrupted by my own clumsiness as I tripped over a root. My daze was broken by own embarrassment and I swore as I wiped my jeans, _fuck my life, I can’t get a fucking break, can’t I?_ However, my thoughts were interrupted by the light splashing of water. I look up from my shoes, only to lock into unwavering, blue eyes. I felt heat rush though my body, from embarrassment from tripping and arousal. She was staring at me, eyes wide with mild shock from my abrupt entrance. I couldn’t break away from her glaze and I watched with battered breath as her lips parted and she spoke.

“Hello there, I’m sorry, I didn’t think anyone else would be around these parts. Would you like to join me?”

I couldn’t quite register what she was saying, my body not being able to deal with the influx of pheromones that washed and pour through my skin at the sound of her voice. I felt physically heavy with the weight of my blush, hot blood rushing though my veins. I knew at that moment, that by some fucking chance that I had stumbled across something holy, and before I knew it, my stupid mouth opened before I could close it.

“Holy fuck…are you… are you an Angel?”

I watched as her eyes lit and her lips stretched and curled upwards as she laughed. If I could have blushed any more than I already was, I would have. I slap my hand to my face with embarrassment, but not before catching a glimpse of her as she giggled into her hand.

“Wait…fuck I didn’t mean to say that. Just forget I said that, I’m sorry.”

I looked down at my feet, before I heard that sounds of the light slashing of water. I look up slightly, and see that her body had left the rock and was instead traveling towards me, causing me to fall on my ass again in surprise. My hands gripped soft grass as she swam to the edge of the pool. _Oh, my fucking god, don’t stare at her, don’t stare at her and especially don’t stare at her breasts._ It took all my self-control to look up from the ground, my eyes shyly met hers. She was now only about a metre away, her head rested on her hand as she smiled kindly.

“It’s okay, don’t apologise. It was my mistake really, I should have known not to use my Sirens voice. It tends to have a large effect on people’s perception.”

My eyes widen, and my head whips towards her own. I move closer, inspecting her face in detail. _I’m such an idiot, she’s the fucking new girl, the Siren! Fuck, I can’t believe I didn’t recognise her, she’s the one Rachel was ogling at. Well I can understand that now, she fucking gorgeous. I wasn’t able to catch a good look at her in class… Rachels pheromones were affecting me too much to notice, I’m still pissed a her for that as well._

“Oh, fuck man, I’m so sorry. You’re the new girl, aren’t you? We have the same photography class” I said to her, the effect of her pheromones on me was broken, being replaced with curiosity. Her eyes shun and a lovely big smile over took her features.

“Oh yes we are, I remember you sitting there. I’m sorry I haven’t introduced myself, my name is Maxine, but please call me Max.” She spoke as she unfolded her arms and took one of my hands in her own, shaking lightly. I couldn’t help but chuckle at her as we shook hands, my lips unconsciously turning upwards into a grin.

“Likewise, the names Chloe Price. Welcome to Arcadia Bay, not like there’s much to welcome you to anyway.” I stated gesturing lightly with my hands towards the forest, releasing my hand from her grip. I leaned back on my hands and re-adjusted my crooked beanie, I shyly glanced up at her again as she laughed lightly, my sudden burst of confidence was fading fast as I continued to study her features. _Damn, she’s cute even while laughing,_ I thought as I stared at her. Her eyes crinkled slightly and her eyes shone brightly, her lips parted revealing sharp, pearly white teeth as she grinned widely. Her laughter was uncontained and wild, which was a nice change from the stupid fucking fake giggles you hear all the girls give the Alpha’s.

“Don’t say that, this place can’t be that bad. But there must at least one thing in this town that you like” She spoke, running her hands though her hair and leaning her body out of the water. I look away slightly, a light blush covering my cheeks at noticing her exposed body.

“Well yeah there is, I mean… I could take you there if you want? But I swear it’s worth it, but only if you want to” I said, accompanied with a slightly nervous chuckle. I looked away, expecting a rejection of some sort and for her to ask me to leave her alone. But what I didn’t expect was for her to push up on the ledge and jump out of the water completely. Exposing, _everything._

My surprise at her sudden actions left me in a state of shock, my body finding it hard to move. My eyes bludge from my sockets as I witness the image of her pulling herself out of the water using her lean arms, and how those long sharp fingers gripped into the dirt. Her lean torso stretching emphasising her slightly muscular abs and ‘V’ line. The patterns on her body fading away slightly as did her sharp nails, her spine also shrunk becoming less flexible and flimsy. Her long pale legs dripping with water, watching as soft feet dancing away from my direct view and to a few trees nearby.

I whimpered softly, my body shivered and quaked with arousal, my eyes watered slightly at the intensity of her effect on me, however Max didn’t seem to notice as she simply picked at her towel and clothes and started dressing. I gripped harshly on the grass, fighting back a moan and squeezing my eyes as my body curled slightly. Her pheromones were so intense, like crashing waves on king tide, they washed over my body. I unconsciously inhale and rolled my back, closing my eyes, taking all my willpower not to shove my hands down my jeans and fuck myself senseless; the feeling of my clit rub against my soaking panties was not helping either.  

_God please help me, not even Rachel has ever made me this horny… what I would do for Max to come over here and let her have her dirty way with m- Stop! No, self-control Chloe, we can do this._

I find the willpower to open my eyes again a few moment later, and find myself staring at a fully clothed Max, who’s face was etched in concern. I turn my head away instinctually, out of embarrassment, however a soft hand cupped my cheek and tilted my head back. My eyes lock into endless blue oceans as Max moved her hand from my cheek to my forehead.

“Hey Chloe, are you ok? You don’t look so good, your really flushed and red. You’re even sweating and it’s not even hot.” I could feel my face heat up in embarrassment at her statement, coving my face with my hands I grumbled a response, trying to divert the attention away from me.

“Yeah, I’m fine… Umm why don’t we head off, now that you are ready to go”

 “Are you sure you still want to go out? We can arrange it for another time, I don’t want to make you sick or uncomfortable” I peak at her though my hands, her eyebrows were furrowed and her lips were slightly pursed in worry. It made her look more cute than sexy, which managed to take my mind off my horniness and gather my thoughts into a coherent sentence which didn’t include acting like a fucking idiot.

“Yeah man, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me, I rarely get sick anyway. But we better get our asses moving if you want to witness the best place in Arcadia Bay. I get a discount there as well which makes it ten times as sweet” I said, jumping to my feet and readjusting my beanie. Max didn’t seem to notice my nervous and instead took my hand within her own, once again surprising me.

“Oh good, I’m happy to hear that. It just seems like a lot of campus have been getting sick and I didn’t know if you had caught the same thing, I think it may be some virus that’s just spreading. But you are right, we should get going. All this talk about the ‘best place in town’ has gotten my excited to see what it is, but I must ask one thing before we go, how did you end up here in the forest. No offence but you don’t particularly look like the wildlife adventurer type” She said, her hand squeezing my own. My eyes widen as I think about the whole reason how I ended up in this forest anyway.

“Oh shit, umm funny story actually...”

 

 

Thank you, my Peeps for reading again. I’m so happy that you guys seem to be liking the story. I would still love to know what you guys think so far and I love all the encouragement and support you guys have given me. I hope you guys liked the Max and Chloe interaction, which there will be more coming up real soon. School and work have been weighing down really hard on me, so I find it difficult to find time to write. However, holidays are coming up, which means more writing from me and more updates. Please don’t be shy guys and comment, I love to know which ship/s my audience is sailing on, it gives me more direction with my writing. Anyway, thanks again for reading and I need some sleep cause it’s one in the morning and I’m tired. Until next time, my Peeps.


	12. A Sirens Call - A Sirens Friend

A Sirens Call 

Chapter 11 – A Sirens Friend

 

Chloe POV

I bit my lips in nervousness as I recalled the events that lead to this very moment, just how and why I ended up lost and alone in the forest. Max’s blue eyes gave me a curious glance. I think back to this morning, when everything started to go to shit.

_I was laying naked, cool sheets covering my body and with dazed eyes I watched the trail of thick smoke pass though Rachels lips. She was sitting up on the corner of my bed, she was completely exposed, not even being bothered with trying to cover herself from the cold breeze passing though the window. I saw a bright flash, followed by a tiny binging noise and I glanced at Rachel as she flicked on her phone and started typing. She sighed and ran her hand though her hair, my eyebrows furrow as I watched the almost bored look on her face._

**_“_ ** _Hey, Rach are you alright?” I said, my breathing still heavy from our activity. “You were being pretty rough, rougher than usual. I mean don’t get me wrong, it was hella good… but I was just wondering if something was wrong?_

_“Nothing is wrong Chloe, Victoria was just bugging me.” She grumbled, huffing in annoyance, her eyes still locked on the screen. I lean up and place my hand on her shoulder, which she shrugged off lightly. My chest started to her with the rejection of my affections._

_“Umm ok? You know you can talk to me about it right?” I said looking eyes with her as she turned her head. She rolled her eyes and got up from the bed and when and started to pick up some off her clothes._

_“Yeah, yeah Chloe I know. Geez, why are you on my case. Besides if you really didn’t like me being rough, maybe you should have said something” She huffed, hooking her bra on. My eyes widen as the sudden abrasive attitude, I stood up and grabbed Rachels arm lightly and faced her towards me._

_“Why are you so pissy Rachel? Why is it that every time we hook up and I try to talk to you, you leave? Aren’t we girlfriends? I am just trying to take care of you Rach, but every time I do, you push me away. Sometimes I feel like you just use me for sex, and that’s it.” I said angerly, my voice raising unconsciously due to my influx of emotions. The feeling that I had been holding back for the past few weeks had come spearing though my chest._

_“God Chloe of course we’re girlfriends, it’s just that I want a bit of space at the moment…It’s just that your so fucking clingy sometimes” She said lowly, her Alpha voice coming though, making me shrink a little in response of her tone. My eyes water as I look away, the sudden hurt of her confession cut though my heartstrings. I squint my eyes and swallow the lump that had formed in my throat, holding back the tears._

_“Well then, if you want your space so much… then go fucking have it then.” I said, my back still turned to Rachel._

_“Come on Chloe you know I didn’t mean it like that” She said, her tone lighting as she place her hand on my shoulder. This time I shrugged her off, and turned back to face her._

_“Just leave Rachel…I don’t want to talk right now”_

_“Chloe-“_

_“I said get out Rachel!” I said, my voice cracking and my eyes burning with unshed tears. My eyes stayed firmly looked on the wooden floors as I heard the clicking of the door closing. I allowed my shaky legs to sit back down on my bed, my head in my hands as I tried to compose myself. This happens every time, we argue and fight and yet I always go back to her. ‘We’ve been having so many fights lately and I feel like we never talk anymore and the only time I ever see her is when she wants to hook-up. I just feel like we aren’t even girlfriends, it’s like I don’t even mean anything to her anymore. I just wish we could go back to how we used to be, when she wasn’t distant and uninterested’._

_I grumbled as I heard the pinging of my phone, signalling my alarm. I felt like screaming when I realised I still had school, but I can’t let my grades down and I still wanted to do the science experiments in class. So, I got dressed and grabbed my stuff and headed out._

_Classes passed in a blur, my mind not being able to focus properly, still mulling over the agreement between me and Rachel. Speak of the devil and the devil may appear, I thought as I stared at Rachel as she sashayed into our shared photography class. I hid my head in my folded hands as I tried to push away the emitting pheromones that Rachel was sending me, trying to get me to forgive her. My mind was so occupied, that I barely heard the gasps from the class as the teacher introducing the new student. I was about to look up and catch a glimpse of the new girl, when a tidal wave of Rachels pheromones engulphed my entire body, making me nearly soak my panties at the feeling. ‘You can do this Chloe’ I thought to myself ‘You’re used to Rachel doing this and this time is no different, push the pheromones away and they will go away’._

_I used all my energy and concentration into pushing away the pheromones that were washing over me. My blushing face was, thankfully was hidden in my hands as I zoned out the entire class. It was nearing the end of class, when I looked up slightly I saw Rachel, only a desk away from me. However, in front of me was a head of short black hair and the back of black jacket. I turn my head back to Rachel, who was giving a flirtatious and hungry glace towards to the girl in front of me, who didn’t seem to notice. The pain I felt from this morning’s argument escalated as I watch as Rachel ogle at another girl. ‘Fucking whatever, fuck Rachel and fuck everyone else and especially fuck the girl in front of me. What the fuck does she have that I don’t have.’_

_I was so caught up in that moment to realise that class had ended. The anger rumbling underneath my skin and the cloudy thoughts that swirled around my mind, made me a confused mess. I got from my seat, grabbing my things when I saw Rachel standing at the front of the now empty classroom. My eyes connected with hers and I immediately recognised that hungry look she had displayed clearly on her face. She pushed of from the walk and walked towards me, tossing me seductive look under her eyelashes. I unconsciously walked backwards towards the edge of the desk, I gulp as she leaned over and place both her hands down either side on the desk, trapping me. I refused to meet her eyes, keeping them down. The anger from before was still brewing under my skin and was about to blow over._

_“Come on Chloe, I’m sorry about before…how about I make it up to you huh?” she whispered, giving my ear a lick afterwards while running her fingertips down my shirt. I shudder at her administration’s, but refusing to submit to her advances. I was not letting her push me around and get e to give in so easily._

_“Fuck off Rachel, why don’t you go and fuck that girl you were eyeing before, huh?” I spat out at her, pushing her away by the shoulders. She looked shock for a moment at my words, I had never really retaliated against her before in fights, usual I would be the one to apologise even if it wasn’t my fault, always giving in to her. But not this time._

_“Come on babe, it’s not like I could have helped it. She was a Siren and her pheromones made me horny, but you’re the only one for me Chloe. Please come on, lets just move pass this. It’s not like it’s a big deal anyway” She said, still trying to coax me into sleeping with her and just giving in. She tossed me the signature look, her head tilted sideways and her eyes were soft and innocent. Usually that look always made me forgive her and submit to her every desire, even our biggest fights had mostly been resolved with her shooting me that look. Even when I…even when I found out she had cheated on me with Frank._

_My chest constricted as I remember the pain I went though when that happened. I remember the tears and screaming and the same look that Rachel is giving me now. Except this time, things are different._

_“Rachel you got to stop treating me as just another one of your disposable objects. You keep pushing me away and then pulling me back in again. I can’t do it anymore, you’re fucking with my emotions too much and I just feel so tired Rachel. I feel so heavy with the weight and burden of this toxic and one-sided relationship. I just want you to love me Rachel-“_

_“But Chloe I do love you! God, why are you being so difficult right now? It not even a big deal anyw-“_

_“It’s a big deal to me!” I yelled cutting her off completely, making her go into a state of shock. I wiped my eyes as the tears slowly rolled down my cheeks. “I can’t do this anymore Rachel, not like this. I love you and that’s the hard thing, because unless you are willing to change. Then we’re over.”_

_My eyes left hers as I walked out of the classroom, the tears still continued to rolling down my cheeks as I got into my car. I rested my head against the wheel of the car and took a shaky breath. I started the ignition. I need to go somewhere to clear my mind. Right fucking now._

I felt tears prick the corner of my eyes again as I came out of my tornado of thoughts, my mind remembering all the bullshit that had happened today. My eyes were still lock onto Max’s, seeing a swirling dance of confusion and concern. I chuckle awkwardly, rubbing the hand that wasn’t clutched in hers on the back of my neck. But before I could explain what had happened, I felt two long arms engulf me into a warm embrace. Her soft body was cold, but she radiated warmth and love, making me wrap my arms around her, basking in her affection.

“It’s ok if you don’t want to talk about it, I’m sorry if I made you upset by bring it up. Why don’t we just go on over to that place you were going to take me, and get your mind off things?” she said pulling away from me slightly to look me in the eye, wiping her soft hand down my cheek to capture a fallen tear that had escaped. I felt myself blush at her intense glaze, my mind already forgetting about all the shit and drama with Rachel.

“Yeah, that sounds good Max. Let’s get going, I hope your up for waffles for dinner though, cause that’s the first thing your going to try” I said to her, laughing at the excited expression that crossed her face, I felt my heart grow lighter with each passing second in her presence. I decided to take a risk and drape my arm around her shoulder, it was quite easy as well considering we are the same height. I felt myself blush and look away slightly as she gave me a beaming grin at my actions, not before wrapping her arm around my waist, making me stubble sightly as we weaved through the forest.

“Oh really? Wow I’ve never had waffle for dinner before, they must be pretty good” She said shooting me a smirking look which made her look sexy as fuck. I swallowed lowly as I tried to contain my desires, the redness in my cheeks growing by the second. I was about to reply, when my foot got caught in a tangle of bushes, I closed my eyes and felt my body harshly contact with the ground. A painful moan escaped me, only to open my eyes and find myself staring into a Max’s eyes.

_Fuck my life._

 

Thank you again my peeps for reading, I hope you guys are enjoying it so far and I definitely hope you guys liked the Chloe-Rachel backstory. I wanted you guys to have a better understanding of the dynamics of both Chloe and Rachels relationship before I continued with the story. Next up on the menu, Chloe and Max go to the Two Whales dinner and maybe someone else will intervene… Comment on which person you want to see at the Two Whales dinner and whoever gets the most votes, will win! Anyway, guys I’ve got to go to work and try not to kill myself while I’m there. Anyway, like always, please comment if you want to, I don’t bite at all and I love the feedback.

 


	13. A Sirens Call - A Sirens Company

A Sirens Call  
Chapter 13 – A Sirens Company 

Max Pov  
I felt my body loose balance, colours and shapes were blurred and pixelated though my squinted eyes. Mere moments pass like seconds in time and the first noticeable thing I felt was my frame landing harshly on top of a warm body. Fortunately, my reflexes had kicked in and I had managed to catch myself, my hands digging into soft dirt and breaking my fall slightly. I pushed up slightly, my eyes opening, clearing revealing the form of a very flustered Chloe. Her cheeks were red, her chest thumped against my own as her lidded eyes piecing into my soul. I watched her for a few more moments, still collecting my thoughts. Her eyes widened slightly as she turned her away to look to the side. I smiled at her notions and pushed off from the ground, standing up I quickly dusted off the dirt and leaves of my jeans, before extending my hands towards Chloe.

“Want a hand?” I said, smiling at her. Her head whipped round to look at my offering, blush still painted on her face. However, she grins back at me and firmly clasped my hand, I pulled her up easily placing her back on her feet. 

“Thanks again” she said, picking off a stray leaf off her shirt. Her wiped her hands on her dusty jeans before looking back up to me.

“That’s alright but come on, my bike is over that way” I said gesturing west towards a fallen tree.

“You know I would have never pegged you to be the clumsy type” I said, my voice echoing and bouncing off the trees, breaking the silence that formed between us as we weaved and dancing though the bushes and rocks. 

“I’m usually not to be honest, today just seems to be a shitty day for my feet” she chuckled throwing me a grin. 

“Yeah sure, don’t worry though. I’m the same, I can trip over thin air and wind sometimes. Guess my body still isn’t used to being out of water all the time.” I said, shooting her a quick look before leaning my lankly body to weave under a particularly sharp branch.

“So… you really are a Siren huh?” She said, rubbing the back of her neck as she kicked a small rock. She seemed nervous about asking me, like I was going to be offended if she asked. Let’s lighten the mood a little bit, shall we?

“No actually, I’m a Goblin.” I said absentmindedly, expertly masking my laughter while we continued through the woods. She pauses for a second, trying to decipher what I said, before whipping her head round with a confused face. I couldn’t hold it in anymore as I started to laugh, my hand held to my mouth trying to mask my laughter as she shoots me a fake look of annoyance, before rolling her eyes and smiling.

“Ok, ok, I’m sorry. I couldn’t help myself. But yeah, I’m a Siren. But I suppose you already guess it back there at the waterfall.” I said softly, slipping my hand into my jean pocket, my head tilting upward as I looked through the tall tree tops, seeing birds and wildlife scurrying around. 

“Oh yeah, I mean that and well I did hear about it at school. It’s not everyday a Siren shows up here, let alone fucking Acadia Bay. God knows why you moved here…I mean, it’s not like I don’t want you here, I’m hella fucking happy that someone as cool as you moved here. It’s just this place isn’t really on the map, you know? It’s not like we have anything really special to offer anyone, except maybe our photography classes. It’s just kinda a shithole town with lots of shithole people, everyone here knows everyone’s secrets and shit. It’s like you can’t get any privacy, you can never escape that small-town vibe and I hate it.” She said, a scowl painted on her face as she described her dislike for her hometown. I smile at her as she readjusted her beanie and shoved her hands into her pocket. 

“To be honest, I kinda know what you mean. I live only with my family before I decided to move here, we didn’t go out much and my only friends were my cousins and relatives. I know how it feels to have no sense of privacy, everyone knew everything about each other and don’t get me wrong, I love my family to their bones. But, god, honestly, can I go five minutes alone with just silence? But coming here is such a game changer for me, I haven’t every really experienced anything without my family before. I hadn’t ever socially interacted with anyone who wasn’t a Siren till I came here either, let alone Werewolves, which is why I act so weird sometimes, because I don’t want to offend anyone by saying something stupid. But I’m just lucky I’ve met such wonderful people in the short space of time I’ve been here, it’s made me feel right at home” I said, tossing her a playful grin, my black bangs covering my eyes slightly, which made me push them back. We were getting close to the bike now, parting though more bushes.

“Wow, that sounds shitty man, have you not ever talked to anyone besides your family? That would drive me fucking nuts… I mean, I don’t hate my mum. I mean we argue, but my problem is mostly my step-dad. He can be such a fucking dick sometimes. But what about you, why did you move here?” 

“The usual, trying to get out into the open world and do things myself. That and the photography program here. Mark really is a genius, I mean, he’s a bit of an oddball. But other than that, he really is amazing with a camera. I wish I was that good, but that’s the reason I’m here, to get better at it.” I said, squinting my eyes at the sudden light as we parted through the trees. I motion towards my bike with my hand. 

“Here she is, you ready to go? Cause I still have no idea where I’m going and I’m horrible when it comes to directions” I said, tossing her my spare helmet.  
“Yeah come on, I’m so hungry, I feel like my stomach is folding in on itself. Your bike is sick by the way, I wish I had a motorcycle, but my mum would rather catch me dead. Plus, being broke doesn’t help.” 

She gave me a final grin, before her face was hidden with the black helmet. I swing my leg over the seat, rolling her arms back before motioning for Chloe to join me. I soon feel her warm body press against my own, but her arms wrapped around my waist a bit to light for my liking. Once I slipped on my black mesh glove, I gripped Chloe’s wrists and pulled them around my waist tighter and squeezed, indicating for her to hold on. I straighten my back and divert my eyes towards the road, before gripping the handles of my bike, and swiftly taking off. I couldn’t help but smile as I heard the muffled scream of joy coming from Chloe as we whipped through the trees towards the town.

 

Hey my peeps! I’m sorry I haven’t been updating, life has just punched me in the jut recently and everything is kinda weird. But I’m am hoping to post a longer chapter next time for all you, this one is just kinda a filler to get the gears back up and running again. But I will update again when I get the chance. But I want to thank you all for holding out so long, it really means a lot to me and all those lovely comments you guys give me makes me blush. Thank you, guys again and please leave a comment down below, all the motivation you guys give me pushes me to write more for your enjoyment. Until next time!


	14. A Sirens Call - A Sirens Craving

A Sirens Call

Chapter 14 – A Sirens Craving

 

Max Pov

The chime of the door bell ringed softly in my ears, the almost overwhelming scent of syrup and brewed coffee invaded my senses. My eyes drank in the sight of the dinner, having white and black tiles floors paired with the cherry red leather seats. Soft rocks and mumbling voices drifted through the room, creating a soft and warm atmosphere. I look towards Chloe who was leaning causally against the wall, her beanie covering her right eye slightly as she gave me a big, however shy smile.

“Welcome to The Two Whales, one of my homes away from hell. Well, what do you think?” she said, waving her hands around in a wild gesture before pocking her hands in her jeans, before kicking imaginary dust on the floor.

“This place is really cool Chloe, I’m really happy your brought me here. Plus, it smells incredible, god, please tell me you have waffles?” I said excitedly, feeling my mouth water at the thought of warm syrup and waffles. Coffee obviously was also an absolute must.

“It would be a fucking sin if we didn’t, come on let’s grab a booth.” She exclaimed almost skipping in excitement as she pranced towards the booth around the back of the dinner. I matched her contagious smile as I took the seat across from her, watching her as she eagerly picked the menu on the table.

“You should get the waffles with the homemade ice cream and maple syrup, they make the ice creams fresh here and it’s so fucking good. Do you want coffee or hot chocolate?” I was about to reply, when the sounds of clicking heels caught my attention. I look up to find a lovely blonde woman approaching our table, her hair was tired up in a neat bun and her apron hugged her curvaceous frame. Her sharp features and aqua blue eyes seemed familiar.

“Chloe Price, you’d think you would have the decency to at least say hello to your own mother, considering the fact I’ll be the one paying for your meal” Said the woman, who after closer inspection was named Joyce as marked by her name badge. I was taken surprised by the fact that this was Chloe’s mother, but they did in fact look a lot alike. _I need to make sure I make a good impression, I wouldn’t want her mother disapproving me and us not being able to hang out_ , I thought as a fiddled with my hands and watching Chloe and her mother interact.

“Sorry mom, I was just showing Maxine around” Chloe rubbed the back of her neck, a light blush creeping up her checks as she flashed her mom an annoyed look. Joyce’s eyes then turn to me, to which I gave my most polite and warm smile.

“Actually, I’ll be buying her breakfast as thanks for showing me around…miss?” I said softly, gesturing lightly towards Chloe.

“Price, but please Maxine call me Joyce”

“Only if you call me Max” I said in reply, my smile becoming somewhat cheeky. I almost beamed when I heard Joyce chuckle, feeling I’m accomplishing my goal of getting on her good side.

“I like you Max, but don’t go buying all of Chloe’s meals, that girl could eat a horse and still be hungry. Girl has a stomach bigger than her attitude. But what would you girls like this morning?” I couldn’t help but laugh at her slight dig at Chloe, who in response rolled her eyes crossing her arms over her chest.

“Chloe was just boasting about your waffles over here, apparently you have amazing ice cream as well?” I said, folding my hands across the table, leaning over the table and flash Chloe a smile.

“The best ice cream in town, but the trick is to also get cream as well, it balances out the flavours. I assume you’ll get the usual bacon and eggs, Chloe”

“Yes mom, but with extra bacon. Oh, and also a pot of coffee as well.” Chloe said, shifting her body to lean against the corner of the booth, her feet coming up to rest on the seat. Joyce raised a brow at her antics and sighed.

“Only if you take your feet of the seat, Chloe. So, for Chloe bacon and eggs, for Max waffles with ice cream and cream. Alright that will be out in just a few moments, coffee is on the way” she said, scribbling down notes a small notepad. I lick my lips in anticipation for food, my stomach aching, looking over at Chloe I notice her eyes looking a little hazy. She looked as if she was in a trance, I gave her hands a slight nudge, her eyes snapping back into focus. I shook my head and smile, then took a moment to bask in the warmth the early morning sun. I sighed contently and looked out the window, cars softly drifting past while calm blue skies painted the picture of a perfect day.

“So, your mother works here? I should have known looking at her, you two are splitting images of each other.”

“Yeah, I guess it’s the eyes. I mean I also use to have blond hair, but I dyed it a few years ago.” She said sheepishly, my eyes widen at the thought of Chloe with blond hair.

“Wow, blond. I could see that, but I love your blue hair. It looks really edgy and cool, I couldn’t ever pull that off without looking ridiculous.” I said softly, resting my clasped hands under my hand staring at her hair.

“Please, have you seen your hair Max? It looks so fucking sick. Yours looks almost effortless sexy, mine just looks like an unbrushed mess” She said, her face covered in a light dusty blush, however that blush deepened when she finished her sentence, before coving her face with her hands and sighing.

“Sorry I’m rambling again” she grumbled.

“It’s ok, I do that as well, no need to be embarrassed. But thank you, my hair really isn’t anything that special though and I’ve never really changed it. I’ve had it this length, even when I was kid. It was just easier to swim with, plus I kinda liked how no one else in my family had short hair.” I said, running my hands though my black locks. I was about to continue, however the sight of Joyce remerging towards our table holding two plates of food and a pot of coffee. I grinned at the mass of food being set on the table, not before shooting Joyce a smile.

“There you are girls, oh and Max I added some cream to the side for you as well. Enjoy.”

“Thank you, Joyce” I said, almost unable to tear my eyes away from the waffles. I heard Chloe grumble a quick thank you while having a mouth full of food. I took my bite and moaned lowly at the syrupy goodness. We continued to chat in between mouthfuls of food and coffee, polishing off my waffles. I rested my back against the seat, watching Chloe grin as she finished off the last bit of food.

“Didn’t know you would have such an appetite Chloe, you must have been pretty hungry.”

“Yeah, I kinda didn’t eat anything before I went on my walk, but I could also say the same for you Max.” she said, fiddling around with a napkin.

“Not to be noisy, but why in gods name where you down there in the first things Chloe? Running around in the woods alone isn’t really a smart idea.” I said, clasping her hands in my own, making our eyes connect.

“Well… I was having an agreement with a friend and, well, it didn’t end well. I just kinda needed to vent and get out.” she looked a bit sad as she said this, sighing softly as she stared down at our conjoined hands. I gave her hands a light squeeze, making her smile and look back up.

“But that doesn’t matter now, hanging out with you has made me completely forget about it. So what do you want to do now-“ She was about to finish, when her eyes widened and stared behind me. I opened my mouth to say something, however a voice had chimed in beside our table.

“Chloe?”

Hey there my peeps! Yes! I’m back again and I know this is still a little short, but I still got to get the juices flowing. I really hope you like this chapter, the little cliff hanger at the end as well. Please comment and tell me what you think so far, I love the feedback and it motivates me a lot to write more. Plus, guess who it is? I bet you all already know, but still… anyway until next time my peeps!


End file.
